The Pack
by 12crazythomas
Summary: Bella Swan is a disturbed individual that moves to Forks with her parents. She meets Edward there and falls in love. Sounds simple, doesn't it? Well, you're wrong. It's not at all. R&R!
1. Greenest Place on Earth

_This is named different and some things and events have been edited, but is basically the first book, Twilight. Just give it a chance, 'kay? I hope you like dark Edward, or dark Cullens for that matter. If you like it, review because I worked hard on this. If you don't like it, review to say some advice on the story to make it better. Either way, just review dang it!_

…

Greenest Place on Earth

I sat at the end of my bed, refusing to cry. No crying, that was my policy. Crying meant that I was weak and I was certainly not weak. Renée walked in and sat down beside me. She put an arm around me and kissed my dark hair.

"Bella, you know that your dad wants us to move back to Forks, and I'm sorry that you have to leave your friends, but there is nothing that I can do." Renée stated, trying to comfort me. I glared at her. That's how much my own mom knows about me. I haven't had "friends" for two years.

"What friends?" I queried. She smiled nervously at me and stood up quickly, then handed me a suitcase.

"Pack the rest of your stuff in there, sweetie. We'll be leaving in ten." Renée explained before disappearing.

After stuffing my clothes and favorite things into my bag, I opened the door and looked back at the empty room.

"Bye room, I will miss you alot." I said and ran smack into Renée.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked. The concern and worry in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Fine, mom." I mumbled and walked past her to Charlie.

"Hey, Bells, how are you?" He asked. I shrugged. _Broken, depressed, lonely. The usual, dad_, I wanted to say.

"Feeling much better today, dad." I lied and got into the car. Renée walked over to Charlie and whispered into his ear. He gave her a slight nod and stepped into the driver's seat, Renée in the passenger's.

"Are you ready to leave?" Renée asked.

"Sure mom." I grumbled. Charlie started Renée's quiet engine and drove to the airport. I looked at the Phoenix sunshine and sighed silently. The warmth I would miss the most out of this whole stinking place. Forks, Washington was depressing as far as I could remember, but it matched my regular mood. Every time I visited Charlie, Forks was the greenest place on Earth to me.

When we finally arrived at the house, I jumped out of the car and looked at the small, but warmly familiar house. Believe it or not, but I was giddy to be back here. Charlie unlocked the door and we all went inside. It was the same old structure and had the same musty old smell. When I walked up to my room, it was the exact same also.

"Wow." I mumbled and plopped down on the bed. Renée and Charlie came up to my room and smiled at me.

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow? You shouldn't miss much if you don't go." Charlie said.

"I'll go the day after tomorrow." I mumbled and rolled over to try to sleep.

The recurring dream I've been having for the past three months came back yet again. I was standing by myself in that same field. The sky was black and the moonlight shone brightly on my pale face. But, there was something different about this particular dream. There was a large house all of a sudden. It popped into existence and the lights were on inside. I started walking towards the house; however, every step I took made the house seem a little bit farther. I tried to get to it and tripped on a log. Blood spread on the ground and I saw a large stake (?) sticking out of my stomach. Something grabbed me from behind, but the dream dissolved as I was being woke up.

Someone was shaking me. "Bella, come on! We got you a truck to drive to school tomorrow." The sound of Renée's voice roused me eventually.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt over my pajamas. Then I put on my shoes and sat back down on the bed. Someone knocked on the door. Renée opened it and a guy about my age walked in. He had dark skin, eyes, and hair. He had dark everything. For an odd reason, I recongized who he was immediately. The thoughts of playing at the beach washed through me in lapping, salty waves.

"Jacob Black?" I greeted timidly to make sure it was he.

"Yeah, Bella. I barely recognized you. You're…older now." He said.

I laughed for the first time in weeks. I got up from the bed and gave him a welcoming hug. Jacob untangled himself from my hug after a while and took my hand with a friendly smile.

"Want to see your new truck?" He prompted. I nodded. He led me down the stairs and to the most awesome truck I had ever seen. It was a rusty red and looked older than dirt.

"Awesome!" I shouted and jumped into the driver's seat. Jacob handed me the keys and got into the passenger's.

"There you go. Have fun and no drunk driving!" He joked.

I chuckled. "Hey, dad. I'm going to drive around this place. Don't wanna be lost when I got to school tomorrow." I said, and looked at the man in the wheelchair beside him. His name was Billy, I think. When I turned on the engine, I screamed. It was so freaking loud. After I calmed down, I eyed Charlie and Billy.

"Hey, Billy, can I take Jacob with me? He could lead me around everywhere." I asked.

"Sure Bells." Billy answered with a smile.

"Bye, dad, Billy!" I said their names as Jacob and I drove off.

The town was small as Jacob pointed out all of the good spots and all of the bad spots. We pulled into the school and got out.

"Hey, loitering is not allowed." Jacob joked.

"Come on, Jacob, I have to go register." We walked inside and he looked around as I registered myself.

"Let's go to McDonalds or a Burger King. I'm starving." Jacob implied as we walked back towards the truck.

"How about an actual restaurant? Something not too crowded and unhealthy." I countered. He slid over to the driver's seat.

"I know a good place to go. Hand me the keys." He held out his hand. I set the key in there and climbed into the other side.

"Let's roll, Jake!" I cheered optimistically. He laughed at me and drove across town.

We ordered at a nice little place and talked about everything. "Want to hear a cool story?" Jacob urged.

I looked at him. "Sure, hit me with one." I sat back and stared intently at him.

"Okay, my ancestors believe in vampires and werewolves, just so you know. It goes with the story." He began.

"Okay…." I trailed off.

"The 'cold ones' or vampires as us sane people call them used to hunt on this very land. But they fed on animals instead of humans. I guess that I'm descended from wolves or something, so we attacked the vampires that fed on humans. The ones that fed on humans had bright red eyes, as the animal feeders had eyes the color of topaz. When the wolves, the good guys I guess, cornered them the animal feeders they said that they fed on animals and we made a treaty with them. As long as they didn't kill or turn a human, they could live theirs lives on this land. Quil, Embry, and I make fun of the Cullens, calling them vampires. They go to your high school, so you'll see those dorks tomorrow." Jacob finished and stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth.

I leaned towards him. "You don't believe in vampires and werewolves, do you?" I questioned.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it's bullshit, but you never know." He hissed at me. "I _vant_ to suck your blood!" He joked, pawing me with his hands. I spewed soda all over the table, laughing my ass off.

"That is so funny!" I shouted. He put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, the cold ones will hear you." Jacob continued to joke, making me laugh even more hysterically.

It was about five in the evening when I got back with Jacob. We had run around everywhere. Jacob had bought a cape and plastic fangs and ran through the stores, asking everyone if he could borrow some blood. Renée and Charlie were waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your first day out?" She asked.

"Jacob can turn anything into a fun event." I said, nudging him. He blushed slightly.

"It's just a talent I got." He excused. Renée smiled at us and resumed eating her dinner.

"Bells, could you drive me over to La Push? I need to get home before dad kills me." Jake requested.

"I'll be back in while!" I said to Charlie and Renée as I pulled my key out of my pants pocket and ran back out to the truck.

…

The school was small when I pulled into the parking lot the next day. The cars pretty much matched the old truck of mine, except for the shiny and pretty new Volvo across from me. I stepped out of the truck and walked inside the school to the desk clerk. The nice woman handed me some papers, the teachers having to sign one of the papers.

"Welcome to hell, Bella." I mumbled to myself before starting my journey down the hall to my first class.

"Hello!" A guy with spiked light blond hair said to me as he sat down at the desk next to mine.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm Mike Newton. You're Isabella, right?"

"It's Bella, Mike." I corrected.

He made an _oh _sound and looked at the teacher. I didn't pay attention to the teacher. Everything went by in a blur 'till lunch. Mike and his friends Eric, Angela, and Jessica all made me sit down beside them. I didn't eat; I never ate lunch at school.

"Where did you move from?" Eric asked.

"Phoenix." I said and looked at the door to the outside. The rain poured, making my stomach wrench with longing to be back in Phoenix.

"Surprising that you're white as a ghost, being from there." Jessica said nervously.

"So? I'm not exactly an outdoor person." I snapped at her. She quickly looked away from me and poked at her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mike surveyed. I moved my tray towards him.

"Nope, you want it?" I questioned. He shook his head. I shrugged and left the tray there.

The door opened and a breeze hit me, chilling me to the bone. A close group of five walked in, a beautiful bronze haired young man being in the front. They were all beautiful.

The two girls looked like super models. The first one had spiky black hair and was pixie-like. She looked upbeat. A blond haired young man was holding her hand, looking kind of stiff as he walked by. The other girl was far prettier. She was blond and an intimidating man was close beside her. The one in front was the most handsome of the five. Like his brother's body types, his was slender but muscular, except for the one beside the blond, whom was as big as a gorilla. He looked me dead in the eyes as he sat down with his group and his whole body went rigid for some reason. His fists clenched up and his stare became hard and seemingly cold. I kept looking at him with curiosity and raised my eyebrows.

Jessica nudged me. "I see that you noticed _them_." She said stiffly. I looked at her, confused. "They are extremely bad news. Don't even go near them unless you actually want them to tear your heart out. Just ask Mike." She explained. Mike nodded sadly. Angela rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Wait, what, are these guys a bunch of assholes or something?" I surveyed, pointing at them with my thumb. Jessica yanked my thumb out of their view, nearly breaking it.

"Uh oh, one of them is looking at you, Bella." Eric complained. I looked back at the beautiful group.

The same bronze haired man was still looking at me. I thought about glaring, but decided against it. No way was I going to get into a fight on the first day. Especially a fight against five.

"That one is Edward Cullen. He's considered the leader. The blond is Rosalie Hale and the small girl is Alice Cullen. The one who looks like a giant stick is up his ass is Jasper Hale and the large guy is Emmett Cullen. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen." Jessica explained in a whimper. Jacob talked about them; he had called them vampires. I looked back at them. They didn't look like vampires to me. Aren't vampires supposed to be gross and burning in the sun?

"Has anyone stood up to them?" I interrogated.

"Yeah, a dude named Wayne Mark did. His face was so battered you couldn't see his eyes. Of course, he was too scared to tell anybody. You know what his excuse was? 'I fell.' Like anybody would believe that." Mike laughed.

"Did anybody believe that?" I asked, staring at Edward again. I created a barrier with my hair and tried to keep my gaze away from him.

"Yeah, everybody that wasn't a Forks high student did." Jessica said before the bell rang and I jumped up to dump my tray.

I walked into biology and searched for a seat. Edward was sitting beside the only empty chair in the room. I took this moment to get a good look at the guy who stared at me in lunch. He had high cheekbones and a strong jawline. His nose was almost impossibly straight, and his lips were very full. He looked at me and I could swear that his face darkened with pissed-offishness. His eyes were black and bruises were beneath them. Guess who didn't enough sleep?

With a loud sigh I got my paper signed and sat down beside him. I scooted my chair as far away from him as possible and blocked his stare with my hair. This guy was very weird. I heard his chair scoot and I looked through my hair barrier. He was right next to me, almost touching. His eyes wore a large smirk, though his face said nothing. I swear that I could've heard him inhaling deeply.

"Could you be any closer?" I whispered heatedly. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Would you like me to move, Bella?" He asked. I stared at him.

"How the hell do you know my preferred name, Edward? Everyone had been calling me Isabella."

He shrugged slightly. "Just heard it from your friends." He replied softly.

"So, Edward Cullen, why are you so close to me?" I asked, demanding from myself that I don't glare at him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, not surprised.

"You hear things."

The bell rang and he was out of the room first. I gathered up my books and walked out right behind the leading crowd. A random student caught up to me.

"What'd you do to Edward? He looked, like, happy or something." He said with a nervous smile. Sheesh, was everybody here afraid of the Cullens? I wasn't too scared of them. That could be because I'm new, but I still wasn't. I walked into the gym and groaned. I was the world's clumsiest high school student. If there was an award for that, I would have it.

I walked with Mike and his friends to the parking lot. My truck was in view and I almost broke out into a run for it. When I got into the truck, I looked at the Volvo. The Cullens walked right through the crowd to their car. The students split into two lines and said nothing as the Cullens got into the car. It sounds corny, I know, but they were really scared of the Cullens. Edward looked at me again and winked before getting into the driver's seat. Mike and his friends followed Edward's gaze to me and looked at me with wide eyes. Embarrassed, I turned on the loud engine and sped out of the parking lot.

Charlie and Renée were waiting for me when I got home.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, happy for the first time in months. I don't know what Edward did to me, but I became so optimistic and uplifted when he walked through that lunchroom door today, I could just burst. Renée was shocked by my happy behavior.

She hugged me tightly; happy that the daughter she lost two years ago was temporarily back.

"How was your first day at Forks high?" Charlie asked. I shrugged.

"It was pretty good. I met Edward Cullen today." I explained. Renée's face lit up.

"Ooh, a boy! Tell me all about him!" Renée expressed, sitting down at the unmatched chairs in the small kitchen.

"Not a boy." Charlie complained and walked into the living room. The disgusting sound of sports came on. I giggled and sat down with Renée to chat like high school girls.

"So, what's he like?" Renée asked. I left out the part about him being one of the school bullies and Jacob calling him a vampire. Renée and Charlie wouldn't appreciate me dating a bully. Of course, what would he see in me anyway? I'm an ordinary girl that is not nearly as pretty as Edward's adopted sisters could be. What would he want with me when he could have any girl that he wanted?

"Mom, he's just a friend." I lied. I didn't even know him, so he was just an acquaintance to me, not a friend.

Renée smiled and kissed my head. "I'm glad you made a friend today. Lord knows how long it's been since you got one." She said before going into the living room with Charlie. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted in a happy tone of voice today.

"Hey, it's Jessica." She said on the other line. I sat down.

"How'd you get my number?" I questioned.

"The office, but that doesn't matter. In a couple of weeks, we're going to Port Angeles to get some dresses for the upcoming dance. You up for it?" She asked.

"Um, sure, why not?" I accepted reluctantly.

"Okay, she accepted Angela!" I heard her shout. "Okay, I'm going to get off, Bella. See you tomorrow at school." She said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Renée asked.

"Just a friend." I replied and put the phone back on the cradle.


	2. Riddles

_Future reference, Alice isn't as much as a bully as the rest of the Cullens are._ She_'s a flower among the weeds to me. I love her too much to change her personality too much.  
In later chapters, Bella finds out just how dark they are._

…

Riddles

The next day at lunch, I noticed that Edward wasn't there. The Volvo was there and so was his family, but no Edward Cullen. As I sat between Jessica and Angela, I wondered if it were because of me that he disappeared. Jessica noticed my unhappiness and nudged me.

"Please don't mope; we have a lot of planning for the Port Angeles trip, Bella, and I need you." Jessica whined. I sighed and sat up.

"I'm okay, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I fibbed.

"Is this because of Edward? He's not a nice person. I'd forget about ever tapping that ass." She admitted and started talking to Angela about the trip. I just glared at her, pissed off. Why would she think that? Was it that obvious to her that I was depressed because Edward wasn't there? And then she had to tell me ever so bluntly to forget about, "tapping that".

Damn bitch.

"Go to hell." I shoved my tray into the floor and stomped away from her. Where was a bullying Cullen when you needed them? Someone grabbed my shoulder and made me stop.

"I'm not in the mood-

Cold, the hand was really cold. I jumped around at the person.

"Sorry, Bella." The one named Emmett said. His voice was perfect for him. Sweet, yet tough and his breath smelled good. I really expected him to shove me into a locker or shave my head. Of course, this did answer my plea for a bully that I could use to bother Jessica with.

"So you're the one Edward wants as a new toy? I'd go for a more durable one if I were him." He said, holding up a lock of my dark hair and letting it drop across my chest. I didn't know what he meant, but I dismissed it quickly. He looked at me with topaz eyes and a concerned expression. "What's wrong with you today, Bella?" He asked.

When he asked, I realized that I was crying. I hadn't noticed that. He hunched down to my height and wiped away a tear with his ice-cold hand, making me flinch slightly at his touch.

"You're hand is cold." I stated, not knowing what else to say to make conversation. He smiled.

"Yeah, that happens a lot. What's wrong?" He asked again. I looked into his eyes to see if he was actually serious.

"No offense, Emmett, but aren't you a 'bully?' You're supposed to laugh at my tears and try to stuff me into a locker." I raised my hands up and made air quotations for the previous sentence. Emmett's laughter seemed to shake the entire hallway. He put an extremely cold arm around my shoulders. By now, I was used to his cold touches.

"The way we work is complicated and yeah, your pathetic friends would consider me a bully, but Edward wants you, so we have to like you." He said.

"Mike and his friends are not my friends. I have no friends." I corrected. His smile widened.

"Well, that's good enough for us. Come on," He led me back down the hallway and into the lunchroom. He opened the door for me. I walked through and looked at Mike and them. They didn't notice me, just the way I wanted it.

"Come on, want to meet the family?" Emmett requested. I gaped at him.

"Sure." I finally said and walked over to them. Emmett sat down next to Rosalie and directed me to a seat between Alice and he. I sat down nervously and looked at them.

"Hello Bella. You know our names, but I'll go over them anyway. I'm Alice and that's Rosalie. You met Emmett. This one is Jasper." Alice rubbed his arm, her voice light and musical. Jasper nodded stiffly and didn't seem to be breathing.

"Where exactly is Edward today?" I asked.

"Laid out." Alice said to me with a bright smile, flashing pearl white teeth. The Cullens weren't bad at all. They seemed nice; maybe the rumors weren't true and everybody just liked to spread rumors. Again, maybe I was wrong and they were actually lying to me and they were planing on taking me to their house and then they were going to-

I tried not to think about that because it wasn't true. _Or was it_, I asked myself. No, I wasn't to ruin this for me. Not this time.

"Will Edward be back tomorrow?" I questioned. They broke out laughing.

"Look who's getting attached!" Emmett joked, laughing also. I couldn't help but laugh a little with them. It was pretty funny that I don't know one thing about Edward Cullen and I was already worrying about where the heck he was today.

Renée's shrieks and the sound of a glass being broken welcomed me home.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!" Charlie screamed.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING SO JUDGMENTAL ABOUT WHAT I DO WITH MY SPARE TIME!" Renée retorted. Ah, great. Here comes the arguing again.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" I shouted, dropping my book bag on the hardwood floor. They didn't appear to notice. I can't take this again. Not after what happened the last time. I slid down to the floor and blinked back the tears I fought so hard to resist the last ten years. The doorbell rang and I swung the door open. Jessica and Angela were standing at the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I can make it up to you, I think. Let's go see a movie." She suggested then cringed at the sound of another glass being broken.

"Get me the hell outta here." I said as I slammed the door shut.

Jessica drove us to the movies and we got out of the car quickly.

"Does Renée and Charlie know that you're gone?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You heard them. They'll be at that for about three hours more and then they'll go upstairs and have makeup sex, as usual." I replied quietly. Angela hugged me.

"Don't worry. My parents are a lot like that, too, Bella. It's just that they get into actual fistfights." She whispered.

"Thanks," I uttered silently. We walked inside. I pulled out my wallet, but Jessica held up a rejecting hand.

"No, my treat, Bella." I smiled as I put the wallet away. Nobody ever bought anything for me, so my day was made.

The movie was boring, but that didn't matter one bit to me. I was just happy to get away from the arguing that Charlie and Renée always did when they were married last time. The last straw for Renée was when I was kidnapped because they were arguing and didn't notice. I squirmed in my seat as I remembered Mr. Cast's cold, cruel fingers on my clothes, trying to undress me. I screamed and broke his nose at one point. He didn't do anything physically, but mentally and emotionally I was never the same.

The memory was about too much and I broke down a little yet again, not thinking about anything. I heard shouting coming from the doorway and the Cullens came in to crash the theater. I both embarrassed for them and jealous that they could have so much fun, but Edward caught my eyes. He looked over at me with hunger in his topaz eyes. Wait topaz? Yesterday they were black, I would swear that they were. Maybe he was wearing contacts today. His family walked on ahead of him and he walked towards me. I got chills in my body and sat there like a fool as he sat down next to me.

"Emmett says that you missed me." He confirmed with a smirk.

The blood rushed to my cheeks. "Maybe." I looked at the floor.

"Was our parting such sweet sorrow?" Edward asked. He moved a little too close to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, once I'm done with you, you'll never miss me." His whisper in my ear turned me on a little, but scared me. What did he mean by that? I untangled myself from him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." I mumbled. He smirked, though rage seemed to boil behind his eyes. He was mad that I moved away from him.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked. He hadn't seen that question coming.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"You're eyes were black yesterday." I pressed.

"No, they weren't." I could tell that Edward was getting ready to do something else, but Jessica and Angela looked at us.

"Come on, Bells. I'm dying of hunger." Angela said as they both stood up. I basically jumped over my seat and walked away as fast as I could, Edward's gaze piercing my back.

McDonalds was never too bad of an idea when you need something even harder on your stomach than Edward's perverted riddle.

"Hey Bella, when did Edward get over to you, he looked pissed off when you left." Jessica said, taking a bite of a French-fry. I looked at them.

"He told me, 'Bella, once I'm done with you, you'll never miss me.' It creeped me out a little. I mean, he doesn't even know me and already he's making perverted comments about how badly he wants me in bed with him." I shivered at the thought, though I wouldn't mind if it happened.

"I guess I was wrong about you forgetting about to tap that. Seriously, even though he is a major asshole, and a little bit of a man-whore, I wouldn't pass that up. Right, Angela?" Jessica shoved another fry in her mouth.

"I guess so," Angela replied, putting down her burger. I shoved the rest of my food into a bag.

"Does anybody want this? I'm not going to eat it." I stated. They shook their heads and I tossed the bag into the trash.

_Bella, once I'm done with you, you'll never miss me_, the sentence ran through my head again as I walked through the door to find the house a mess. Dismissing it as a result of the fight, I trudged into my room and screamed. Edward was sitting on my bed. My room was messed up, as if it had been raided.

"Sheesh, Bella, do you ever clean your room?" Edward questioned.

"Wait, you didn't do this to my room?" I asked, pointing at the cluttering mess. He got up and walked over to me. He slammed me onto the bed and hovered over me.

"No, but I could probably make it worse if you give me the opportunity to try." Edward purred, his cool lips grazing my cheek. He was cold too, which made me even more suspicious about him.

I couldn't move, and I wanted to move. "Could you please let me go, I need to find Charlie and Renée." I confessed. Reluctantly, he let me go.

"Mom, dad!" I shouted throughout the house.

"Yes?" I heard Charlie's voice. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"Do I get to meet them?" Edward asked. I turned around.

"No, just go, will you? I have to figure out who did this to my room." I asked. He walked past me and out the door without another word to anybody or me. Charlie came into view, wiping blood from the scratch on his cheek.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're mother is out for a while. She's mad at me, again." I kept from rolling my eyes. _Shocking_, I thought.

"What happened to my room?" I asked. He looked around, his mouth dropping.

"We didn't do that. Do I need to call the police?" He asked.

"Uh, dad, you are the police," I pointed out, "and no, I think I know who the heck did this." I sat down on the bed. I got to clean this mess up now. I started to clean up, but noticed that some of my clothes were missing. "What the hell?" I mumbled, looking everywhere for it.

"Is everything there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad!" I lied and shoved the rest of my stuff into a drawer. "Yeah, everything's here!" I repeated.

_The field was vast with the house on the other side. I walked, but could never reach it. I finally broke down in tears for some reason, sitting on the rain-drenched ground. "Why are you sad, love?" I heard a musical voice ask. I stood up and turned around_.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. Dang, it was only three in the morning. I sat up and looked at the window. I though I shut that damned thing! Grumbling, I walked over and slammed it shut. The sound of the doorbell ringing made me jump and curse, scaring the crap out of me. I walked downstairs to see Renée standing there in the rain, crying.

"I am so sorry that I left you here with Charlie." She said as she walked in. Renée sat down on the couch. I grabbed the blanket hanging on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. Then I kneeled down beside her.

"Mom, it's okay. I don't get nervous around dad." I comforted her. Renée smiled and kissed my head.

"You're perfect, you know that?" She said with a smile. I grinned at her.

"Of course I am. Only someone like me could put up with you." I joked. She laughed loudly, waking up Charlie. He jumped down the stairs with a bat, but he saw Renée. They embraced each other and apologized, then went right back to bed. I giggled at them and walked back up to my room. There, the window was open again. I looked at the lock. _Maybe I forgot to close it_, I thought as I shut the window and climbed back into bed to sleep.

…

_Don't forget to review people!_

**:)**


	3. Party

Party

_Edward_

Today was just one of those days. I could tell when the Volvo decided to be mean to me. I could fix it effortlessly, but Rosalie wanted to be the one to do it, so, reluctantly, I let her. She was underneath the hood, fixing my engine. Emmett opened the garage door and watched his wife.

"I love that my girl can fix stuff." He commented. Rosalie snickered at him and slammed the hood shut.

"There, the engine will be fine. Have fun with the car." She said.

"I'm not going…not going anywhere on wheels that is." I glanced at them. "What?" I added. Emmett wrapped his large arms around Rosalie's small waist.

"Off to go see 'Bella' again?" He asked with an evil smirk. Rosalie giggled at his comment, but her thoughts were enraged towards Bella. I didn't dare mention why in front of Emmett. I would love to see his reaction, but her wrath definitely wasn't worth my precious time. Besides, she's got much more embarrassing secrets.

"No, I'm just going to go watch her sleep, but why should you two care anyway?" I commented and started to run off, but Emmett stopped me.

"You'd think that after what happened to the last girl you loved Eddie, you wouldn't want this one. I'll take care of her if you don't." I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into his Jeep, making a large dent in the side.

"You shall do nothing of the sort!" I hissed in a threatening undertone. Rosalie chuckled at us.

"Edward, please put him down." Carlisle commanded. Carlisle was standing beside Esme and she was shaking her head at us.

"Yes, Carlisle." Unwillingly, I dropped Emmett. "I don't want you near her unless I am around." I snarled as I glowered at him.

_Go ahead, she's a human. Who else would want something so fragile, dude?_ I drew my fist back, but reconsidered hitting him.

"I could name a few humans that'd want her." I retorted as I ran off.

The house was tiny compared to the places I had stayed in. Bella was still awake and pacing by the window. She couldn't see me because it was so dark, but she stopped and looked out the window, her brown eyes looking at the trees. The smell of another was with her, a familiar scent. Jacob Black stood up and walked close to her.

"What do you see?" Jacob asked Bella with a blank face.

"Nothing. It was just the trees." Bella replied and sat down in an old rocking chair.

"Jake, I keep on having these weird dreams." Bella confessed spontaneously.

"Nightmares or what?" Jacob wondered.

"A little bit of both."

Jacob sat on Bella's bed. "Go on." He prompted.

Bella sighed in frustration and began. "There is always a house involved. I'm chasing it and chasing it, but it always moves away from me when I am just about to get to it. The house is magnificent with a large glass wall and-

"The Cullen house? Why are you dreaming about that?" Jacob was curious. It sounded just like my house. Not too many details, but only our house has a large glass window.

"But I've never been to their house, Jake so I didn't know that house was theirs!" Bella commented. He contemplated this deeply for a minute.

"Are any of the Cullens in your dreams?" He surveyed. I had to see this. I jumped onto the tree to watch Bella blush.

"Yeah, actually Edward is," I smiled to myself, "and how do you know about what their house looks like?" Bella wondered.

"They have some kickass parties when their adopted mother and father go out for the weekends. I should take you to one sometime." Jacob replied with a sly grin. "They are some awesome parties." He repeated quietly.

Bella's mother knocked on the door. "Bella, it's time for Jacob to go!" Renée said to Bella and Jacob. Jacob stood up and hugged Bella a little too tight to be just "friends."

"I'll see you Sunday, 'kay?" Jacob said and left quickly. Renée walked in and tucked Bella in to bed.

"Sleep well," Renée whispered into Bella's pale ear.

"Love you, mom." Bella replied sweetly to her mother.

The sweet sound of Bella's snoring hours later made me slip quietly into her room. Her blanket was on the floor and she was curled up in a ball. I picked up the blanket and covered her up tightly. She sighed happily turned towards me.

There was that rocking chair in her room so I pulled it up next to her and sat down, debating whether or not to touch her. Before now, I just saw humans as predictable food that are funny to watch when they were drunk. That was the only reason why Alice and Emmett want to have parties at the house. We all enjoyed watching the humans act like total idiots. That Jacob Black was a common partygoer at the parties and he was very funny, even the rare moments when he was drunk.

This Bella girl was a different and bad change to me. I couldn't read her thoughts and her blood smelled wonderful. My common instincts told me to stay away, but I just couldn't help but lean in to smell her that day. She had snapped at me, and I liked it. I was pissed when she told me no and left the theater. I wasn't used to the word no and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to like her, I'm person who gets a kick outta watching Alice and my family tease the shit out of Mike and his stupid friends. They were going to do a little something to Bella, but I glanced over at her and saw something to her. She was different and I threatened them not to try anything. Emmett and the others actually like Bella a little, except Rosalie. She abhors Bella.

Bella started quivering and tears ran down her cheeks. I leaned over her and took her warm hand in my cold, dead one. She was crying in her sleep and started mumbling incoherently.

"Bella, it's okay." I whispered as I held her. Bella started screaming and thrashing around. I wrapped my arms around her tightly so she wouldn't hurt herself. I also liked holding her. She smelled so good to me. What the hell could she dreaming about that put her in so much pain? She perplexed me deeply. I wanted to know more about her and no one would stop me from getting what I wanted except the fact that I couldn't read her mind, but I like a challenge. The sound of someone's footsteps made me jump out the window.

…

_Bella_

Edward didn't come back to school for the rest of the week, and I was kinda miserable. He was really cute and I felt lost when he didn't show up. When I got home on Friday, Jacob wanted to go and have some fun, so I had gone with him. Now in my room, I paced back and forth beside the closed window, Jacob sitting on the bed. The rustle of trees came from the outside. I stopped and opened the window to look outside. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I looked at the trees and everywhere else, but nothing was there.

"What do you see?" Jacob asked me as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Nothing. It was just the trees." I replied and sat in my rocking chair. "Jake, I keep on having these weird dreams." I stated. He turned towards me.

"Nightmares or what?" He prompted.

"A little bit of both." I confirmed.

Jacob sat back down on the bed. "Go on…." He prodded. With a sigh, I began.

"There is always a house involved. I'm chasing it and chasing it, but it always moves away from me when I am just about to get to it. The house is magnificent with a large glass wall and-

Jacob looked at me. "The Cullen house? Why are you dreaming about that?" He wondered.

"But, I've never been to their house, Jake so I didn't know that house was theirs!" I confessed. He pondered for a moment, and met my eyes.

"Are any of the Cullens in your dreams?" He surveyed. The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Yeah, actually Edward is and how do you know about what their house looks like?" I questioned.

"They have some kickass parties when their adopted mother and father go out for the weekends. I should take you to one sometime." Jacob acknowledged with an evil grin. "They are some awesome parties." He repeated.

Renée knocked on the door. "Bella, it's time for Jacob to go!" She said into the crack of the door. Jake stood up and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime, 'kay?" Jacob said his goodbye and left. Renée walked in and tucked me in.

"Sleep well," She whispered into my ear.

"Love you, mom." I replied.

…

This dream was different.

_I was running across the field to that house. Something was chasing me, but when I looked back, nothing was there. The house wasn't moving away from me anymore, I touched the siding of the magnificent place. The sound of footsteps inside made me move faster. I ran up the steps and started banging on the white oak door._

_"Help me!" I shouted into the door. I stopped cold when I recognized the house. It wasn't the Cullens house this time. It was Mr. Cast's house. I turned around and Edward grabbed my arms, pushing me inside the house._

_"Edward, please let me go. You're hurting my arms." I said politely with a fearful smile._

_"What's wrong? Do you recognize the house?" He hissed._

_"Yes I do, and I want to leave." I replied._

_"I thought that you would want to remember."_

_"No, I don't!" I shouted and thrashed around. He grabbed my throat and shoved me down._

_"Shut up!" He shouted to me. I started to cry._

_"Bella, don't cry, I'm not done with you yet, but when I am, you will be crying profusely." He smirked at me. I turned away from him. He grabbed me again and started shoving me down the steps to the basement._

…

I screamed and thrashed in my bed, smacking the person holding me down in the bed. "Let me go, Edward or I will kill you!" I shrieked, scratching the person.

"Bella, it's me, your mother!" The sound of Renée's light voice filled me with pure joy. I opened my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, still now. She pulled me up and comforted me with a hug. "I had the most awful nightmare, mom!" I cried into her shirt. I heard the door creak open. When I looked I saw Charlie standing there, looking at me.

"Are you going to be okay Bella? It's three in the morning, girl!" He stated.

"I'm going to sleep now." I said and lay back down on.

…

The hard pitter-patter of rain woke me with a start. I rose up quickly, gripping my favorite pillow. No more nightmares. That was pretty nice, but last night's was the last straw. I'm not going to sleep. I'm going to stay awake as long as I can. I don't want to go back to that dream again. My door creaked open and Renée popped in. She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, I thought that you might want some." She said.

"Thanks," I responded and took a sip.

She sat down beside me and laid a hand on my back.

"Hey, your father and I have been fighting, you know that," I nodded so she could continue, "and we decided to go to dinner tonight to talk things out." Renée stated. I looked at her.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Just a couple of hours. We'll have our cell phones if you experience any trouble, but we should be leaving this evening." She explained.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change into something else. After I came back, Renée was watching it rain. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was about twelve o' clock in the afternoon.

"Sweetie, who is Edward?" She asked me.

"Just a guy at school that I ran into at the theater yesterday. I told you about him. Why?"

"Nothing, you were just screaming, 'Edward, no!' it startled me into wondering if he has tried to do anything." She stated.

"No, he hasn't! I barely know him, mom." I snapped. She held up her hands.

"Okay, just don't snap at me, I am your mother." Renée retorted.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry, mom." I apologized. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, go brush your teeth and do whatever. I'm going to need your opinion on my clothes tonight, Bella." Renée assured me.

"'Kay, mom." I said as I ushered her out of my room and locked it. Yay, just what I need, the entire evening alone in this house.

I spent the afternoon of my Saturday by myself in my room, drawing. Little did I know where I would be spending the evening. I was drawing a picture to go with my collection. Drawing was one of my hobbies. I made light and deep strokes on the white paper, stopping every now and then to change CDs in my stereo.

"Bella, how do I look?" Renée examined from her room. I could barely hear her voice above the music, but I did hear it. I set down my paper and pencil with a sigh, abandoning the picture of a rose that I was drawing.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked as I walked into her room. She faced me with her white shirt and pants with long heels. "How do I look?"

"You look good, mom." I replied. She smiled and kissed my cheek, leaving red lipstick on me. I wiped it off.

"We'll be gone for a while, so if you go anywhere, leave a note." She petitioned me before going downstairs to meet Charlie.

They finally left after Charlie changed clothes twice and Renée had to tell him how good he looked so he would shut up and leave with her. I wasn't comfortable in the house by myself, so I called Jacob.

"Hey, Bells." I heard him greet over the phone. I smiled at my best friend. I heard the sound of a car engine in the background.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could come over? I'm not too comfortable being alone in the house." I requested.

Jacob sighed, not a good sign.

"Jeez, Bella, I would love to, but a couple buddies and I are on our way to a party. We'll come pick you up if you want us to." I scratched my head, debating. I really needed to get out of this damned house.

"Yeah, sure. Just come on in if I'm not ready when you get here." I wrote a note to my parents as I hung up the phone and ran upstairs. As I searched for some plain clothes that would look like I was going to a party, I glanced at my desk and dropped everything. Where was my drawing? I put it right there, dammit! I threw on my clothes quickly to try to find it. All of my papers on the desk were in the same coordination, except for my drawing of that rose. Where the heck was that darn thing? I knew that I hadn't moved it. Or did I? Maybe I put it under the bed. I looked under the bed, but there was nothing.

"What the-

"Hey, Bells." I screamed at Jacob. He had scared me when he said that.

"Jake, I didn't know that you were standing there!" I explained, taking in deep breaths to calm myself. He laughed.

"That's funny, Bella, you ready to go?" He surveyed. I nodded and walked down the steps and out the door. Two other guys were with him.

"That's Quil and Embry, just so you know." He whispered.

I nodded with a smile and got into the passenger's seat beside Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob's talked about you a lot." The one named Quil said to me. Jake turned around and smacked Quil on the head.

"Shut up, would ya," Jacob asked and turned back around.

"I'm ready to roll!" I said eagerly. Jacob chuckled lightly. He turned the engine on and sped out of my driveway.

"Jacob, where is this party?" I inquired. He looked at me with a smile.

"We're going to the Cullen house. I said I would take you to one of their parties." I chuckled.

"Okay." I added.

Jacob pulled into the Cullens' driveway. A ton of cars were already there, so we were at the very end. I got out of the car and looked around. The place would have been beautiful if everyone hadn't been running around the house and drinking. When I turned around to say something to Jacob and his friends, I realized that they weren't there. I looked for them and couldn't find the cursed group. I stood outside the house, nervous to go inside.

"Something bothering you?" I heard a light and beautiful voice say behind me. I looked to see the small girl, Alice, staring at me. She was pretty and her clothes seemed expensive. Alice never wore the same clothes. What did she do after every day; burn the clothes she wore or something?

"Bella, are you okay?" She put her hands on my shoulders, and I flinched at the cold. I found it odd that Alice, Emmett, and Edward's hands were always cold when they had touched me. Alice shot her hands over to her sides and smiled at me.

I sighed at her beauty. She was so perfect in every way. It made me green with envy.

"I'm fine, I just don't go to parties that often." I replied. Alice grabbed the end of my jacket and pulled me.

"Come on inside and have fun. You always seem so uptight, Bella." Alice commented as she pulled me up the stairs and into their house. She took off my jacket and tossed it into the floor. I looked around the room. A lot of people were inside, but it was a beautiful house. It was homey, even with the smell of alcohol and the loud music.

Alice bounced in front of me. "Do you need anything?" She offered.

"Where is the bathroom," I suggested. She pointed towards the stairs.

"It's at the end of the hall on the left." Alice replied before disappearing in the crowd.

…

_Edward_

Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, it's funny down there." He tried to coax me to go downstairs and join the party. I shook my head and sat down at the piano.

"No, Emmett. I am not in the mood to watch humans act idiotic tonight. I am content just sitting here, playing the piano. Now leave me alone." I countered. Rosalie scoffed.

"Is this about that human?" She snarled. I glowered at her.

"Do you have something to say about it, Rose? Because, no, I just can't stand humans right now. I can do higher stuff with my vast time other than hosting these preposterous parties like you two always have to." I retorted. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair as she disappeared.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and followed Rosalie.

"Finally," I mumbled and placed my fingers on the keys, debating on what to play. After pondering what piece to play, I pressed the keys together and started to play a complicated piece I had created. No piece in the world even began to be difficult, so I had Esme help me with one that was complicated. The sound of the human's music was notably troublesome, so I began playing loud and fast.

My hands shot across the keys at my regular speed, playing the piece with smooth ease. Esme and I hadn't come up with a name, so I had just called it "my piece." I played the piano a lot and thoroughly enjoyed every bit of it, but Bella's scent was nearby. I cocked my head up to see Bella staring at me at the door with wide brown eyes. Her dark brown hair was combed out and she was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked to make conversation. She shrugged.

"Just a few moments. That was beautiful, Edward." She commented.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bella." I responded.

"What was that?" She asked of me.

"Just a little something I made up." I remarked. She chuckled.

"Seriously?" She assured.

"Yes, do you think that I would lie?" I said, laughing at her. Bella tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. It was so cute when she did that. I stood up and walked over to her. She tilted her head up at me and smiled nervously.

"I apologize for my attitude at the movie theater last week. It was immature and embarrassing." I was lying, but deep down, I seemed to mean it. Bella smiled brighter and nodded.

"It's okay, but I got a question." She stated.

"Ask away, Bella." I proposed.

She looked away at the window. Her question appeared to be embarrassing for her. I tried to read her mind, but I still couldn't. That was what intrigued me so much about her. I could read everyone in the world's thoughts, except for Isabella Marie Swan's mind. It was annoying, because I would love to know what she thought of me. I never felt this way, and it made me feel weak. Very weak. She bit her bottom lip and seemed to be deep in thought. I thought it was hot when she did that. I wanted her to do that forever.

"Your eyes shift color. How is that?" Bella asked. I looked at her.

"Pardon me?" I asked. She sighed.

"Do you wear contacts, because your eyes were black when I first saw you, but now they're a shade of topaz." She explained.

I was dumbfounded. No one ever paid enough attention to notice that my eyes changed colors. She mentioned contacts, so I'll just lie. Again.

"Yes, I wear contacts. I must have just forgotten to put them in that day." I lied. She scratched her head.

"Why don't you take them out?" She wondered. Contacts? Was that the best she could come up with? I may as well say that the rest of my family wears contacts.

"No, I'm not proud that my eyes are black." I commented.

"But black eyes are impossible to have, aren't they?" She declared. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing is impossible." I admitted. Oh, if she knew how true that was.

"The person who said that never tried to slam a revolving door." Bella joked. I chortled.

"I bet I could." I bragged. She laughed.

"I'd have to see that to believe it, Edward." She countered. I sat back down at the piano while Bella inched forward. Bella was getting ready to say something, but we heard shouting downstairs, and the shouting was even louder than usual. I shot up and grabbed Bella lightly.

"Sit down on the couch, I'll see what's going on before someone gets hurt."

I jumped down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper pushing everybody out the door.

"What's going on?" I wondered. Alice walked over to me.

"Just a little fight so we made everyone leave." Jacob walked over to me.

"Is Bells up there?" He demanded.

"I'm right here, Jake." I heard Bella come down the stairs and look at us.

"The party was great, bye." She waved at me and left with Jacob and his friends.

"'The party was great, bye.' Sheesh." Rosalie said, mocking Bella.

_Shut the hell up, Rose_. I snarled as I walked back up the stairs. _You're a bitch you know that?_ I added when I shut the door.

_Just go think about Bella, Edward_. She retorted. I picked up the finished picture of the rose that I stole from Bella's room. _At least I'm not jealous that she's human_. I sneered. I could hear Rosalie growl and stomp out of the house.

I really hated my sister sometimes.


	4. Déjà Vu

_I may only have two reviews right now, but I still have faith in this! I've got a lot of hits, so people must like it. Also, the POVs only change from Bella to Edward, no one else._

…

Déjà Vu

…

_Bella_

The next two weeks were boring and typical. Edward came back and barely spoke to me unless we were in Biology, then he just wouldn't shut up sometimes. Rosalie always snuck little glares at me in lunch. I didn't get it, but Edward said that it wasn't me, he said that she was just a bitch. Emmett and the others were nice to me. They would meet up with me in the halls and ask about what I was doing and such. I didn't get why they would care all of a sudden, so I asked one day.

"_No offense guys, but why are you all following me? I thought that I was only Edward's 'plaything.'" I admitted._

_"We're just hoping that Edward knows what he's getting into," Jasper replied with a smirk. I looked at them._

_"I'm not going to break his heart, am I?" I wondered. They laughed at me like I had said something that was impossible to do. Only Alice was quiet. Emmett smiled and put his large cold arm around my shoulders._

_"It's not him we're worried about, Bella." Emmett admitted, sending chills down my body._

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked, worried. Emmett chuckled._

_"Well, let's just say that he likes to bite, per say. Is that the word we're looking for guys?" Jasper and Rosalie nodded. _

_Alice tossed his arm off of me and pushed him into a wall._

_"Leave her alone, all of you! Edward likes her and she is a huma- a living person, not a chew toy. Go away, all of you!" She hissed. They walked away, leaving me with her. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry about them. My family is just immature, even if Jasper is my boyfriend. They don't mean- well, Emmett and Jasper don't mean it. I'm not too sure about Rose. Moving on, I'll walk you to class." She bounced the rest of the way beside me._

Rosalie really hated me, and I hadn't done anything. At least I don't think I did. Maybe it wasn't my fault. Like Edward said, maybe she was just a bitch.

Jessica and Angela spoke of nothing except the trip to Port Angeles. I was walking to Biology with them as they talked without stopping. They were certainly giving me a hell of a headache right now.

"Bella, we'll pick you up right after school." Jessica stated. I cocked my head towards them.

"Huh?" I asked. Angela chuckled at me.

"Remember the trip? I said that we'll pick you up after school."

"I thought that we weren't going for another week." I commented.

Jessica shook her head. "There's a big sale at the store there that lets you buy one dress and get another half off. That's how we're going to get our dresses. I wish you were going with someone." Angela explained. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not too good at dancing. When I try, it usually ends up with blood and limps. I need books though." I confessed before walking into the class and sitting down without a glance at the other chair.

"Fine, don't talk to me," I heard Edward's beautifully musical and velvety voice confess. I looked at him. He was standing over me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my get-together with Jessica and Angela." I excused. He chuckled and sat down beside me as close as possible, again.

"No insult towards you Bella, but I thought that you didn't like them." He declared.

"I like them okay, but I'm helping out with their dress choosings." I replied. Edward looked at me, confused.

"You're not going to the dance." He stated, not asking. I looked at him, dumbfounded. How did he know that I wasn't going? Maybe he was behind us when we talked about it.

"Plenty of guys have asked me, but I just don't do stuff like that too often." I acknowledged. He smiled crookedly, a smile that I have grown to crave excessively.

"I don't do stuff like that either. Why don't we find a place to go and not dance?" He suggested.

My common sense shouted the word no over and over, but I just couldn't resist the urge to spend even more time with him.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." I accepted enthusiastically. He leaned in close to me.

"It's a date, then. But you shouldn't be alone with me, so I'll understand if you change your mind, Bella." He whispered before getting up to leave. The bell rang. Time went by much faster when he was nearby. I felt that I had just sat down.

…

_I really shouldn't be going anywhere with Edward_, I thought as I pulled on a pair of black capris and a light green shirt. I tried to think about my trip with Jessica and Angela, but Edward always popped into my head. _You shouldn't be alone with me_. What did he mean by that? How could someone not like him? He was hot and charming and…okay, I couldn't think of anything else except those two things. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Period. But he was very…odd. He didn't hang out with the people at the party and in my nightmares he was almost always the attacker, not the good guy. He was the bad guy. A feeling deep in my gut told me that he wasn't normal…or human for that matter. Something about him was wrong, but I couldn't find it in me to confront him or stop talking to him. I had something for him, and those cursed feelings weren't going to be leaving my heart anytime soon.

Not thirty minutes later, Jessica and Angela pulled into our driveway. I grabbed my wallet and shouted my byes throughout the small house.

"Have a good time, sweetie!" Renée shouted.

"I will mom!" I shouted as I practically jumped into Jessica's car. She turned up the volume on the radio as she sped out of my driveway and down the street then onto the highway. Angela was in the passenger's seat and I had the pleasure of being in the back. I had brought a book and I read the entire way, occasionally talking to them when they brought up conversations.

I wondered about what Edward might be doing right now. He was probably bothering Mike Newton and others like that. That's part of what felt so wrong about him. I could never like him when he was so cruel to others. I had to cancel and tell him to leave me alone. That's what I had to do no matter what may happen. But could I go through with it?

"Has Edward asked you out yet?" Jessica blurted. I looked at her.

"Yeah, he has. Why?" I replied. She looked at through the mirror.

"Everybody's talking about that. Plus, that Rosalie bitch is really pissed about it. She might kill you, Bella. I'd keep a good look out." Jessica explained. The blood rushed to my cheeks rather quickly.

_I'm not going with him_, I wanted to admit, but I couldn't do it. I really didn't want to make Jessica talk any more than usual. That would be pure torture for Angela and I.

We pulled into the store and got out. Jessica was about to die of excitement and I rolled my eyes at her. Angela looked back at me and shrugged.

"I don't get it either," she mouthed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as we walked in. They ran the opposite directions to get a dress. I sat myself down in a chair and pulled out my book to read. I had a feeling that this going to take a while. Jessica was back in an instant holding a very ugly dress.

"Ooh, what do you think of this beauty?" She asked me. I thought for a second.

"It looks great. I'd try it on, Jess," I lied. She nodded, squealed happily, and ran off to go try it. Angela came back and sat down beside me with her dress.

"Did you see that dress?" I asked. She nodded, stifling a laugh. I shushed her when I saw her coming back with it on.

"Yay, it fits!" Jessica was beaming with joy.

I rolled my eyes without her seeing and lied; "You look great in it." She smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." She admitted. Angela snickered, but I kicked her.

It went on like that for a while. Angela would come back every now and then with potential dress candidate whilst Jessica came back every second with another dress. I was starting to lose my patience and yawned. Jessica raised her brows.

"You should take a walk. You look tired." She suggested.

"Sure, I guess," I mumbled as I trudged out of the store. Once I was out of sight I straightened up and walked fast. I had lied again and she fell for it. I was the master!

The bookstore had several books that I wanted. I ran my fingers through the old collections and sighed unhappily. I wished that Edward were with me. I looked out the window, just hoping that he would be there. But why would he? He didn't know that I was here. I guess that I was hoping that I was right about the inhuman thing and he would appear out of nowhere and take me out somewhere away from Jessica and Angela. I liked Angela a lot though. It was Jessica that got on my nerves. She was so whiny and annoying. I could just murder her.

I walked out of the bookstore and looked around, it was getting dark now and the girls were probably waiting for me. There was a little pathway that looked like a shortcut to me. I took, hoping that I would get there faster. I was dead wrong. It led me to the non-touring side of town. This side wasn't too friendly. There were yucky looking places and scary people. I gripped the pocketknife in my jacket pocket, praying that I wouldn't have to use it. Then my worst nightmare came true. I heard someone shouting for me, but they were saying vulgar things that I dare not to think about. I looked at the two men over my left shoulder.

They were walking fast towards me and I walked faster. I heard something break and I dropped everything and broke out into a full out run; pleading with myself that this one time my clumsiness wouldn't get the better of me.

"Hey wait, baby!" One of the men said. I turned the corner and stopped. I watched the men look around for the way I went. They took one path and I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, it was a little loud.

The men turned around and saw me.

"There you are!" I started running again, looking over my shoulder every now and then. The third time I looked, they were gone. I wanted to think that they gave up, but it wasn't true. The cold feeling of déjà vu hit me hard in the stomach. I had run before, and I hadn't escaped. He had gotten me and dragged me into the house. I begged that history wouldn't repeat itself. I stopped and pulled the pocketknife out of my jacket. I would use it, hopefully.

I felt someone grab me and I dropped the knife.

"We took a little detour." One of the men said before he turned me towards them. His voice was raspy. Tears ran down my eyes, but I wasn't sad or scared. A fire burned inside me, but I hoped that my voice would be strong enough to take a stand.

"I won't beg, so don't try to make me. I will scream." I warned, but felt defeated. My voice was flat. He laughed at me.

"Hey, look guys. We got a screamer." He said and leaned in towards me.

"Go ahead and scream, no one will hear you, you little bitch." He assured me. I wasn't going down without a fight. I kicked him and started to run away, but I couldn't trust my legs.

I tripped and fell. The two other men grabbed me and dragged me back towards them. I was screaming loud and crying tears of fear while gripping onto the concrete with my fingernails. I could feel my nails giving way and snapping completely off of my fingers. I was afraid because I knew what was going to happen. It wasn't a game of jeopardy and I wasn't a complete moron. It was inevitable and I couldn't fight against three of them. I was just hoping that they would kill me afterwards. If they break me, I won't be wanted anymore. No one would care one bit. Everyone would say that it was my fault and I should've been more careful. The way I've lived, I couldn't have been more careful. I gave up a lot of good friends because I was afraid, and now this was my punishment for doing just that. Being careful.

The man hit me in the jaw.

"You do that again and I will kill you!" He warned. I spit out the warm blood.

"I will welcome death, you pig." I stammered, my voice stronger now. He narrowed his eyes and tried to reach for my belt buckle. He unhooked it and started to pull my pants down. I looked around me and saw that the two others were ready. I screamed and thrashed around, and I kicked him in the face. The others were shocked. I got up and tried to run again, but they got out of their shock too fast for me. They grabbed me by my hair and yanked me down. They shimmied my jeans down and laughed at my tears, nakedness, and calls for help.

"No one will hear you now." He sneered.

"HELP ME!" I screamed again in a last attempt for someone to hear me, but I was sure that no one did and this was actually going to happen.

Until I saw two lights heading towards me.

…

_Edward_

Alice had wanted to go to Port Angeles so she could shop for stupid clothes and jewelry, as usual. I dragged Emmett with me because I wasn't going to die of boredom alone. He didn't like it, but he stayed. Emmett and I were having an internal conversation while Alice ran around the place.

_How much longer will this take, Eddie_? Emmett asked in a whiny voice. I shrugged, but caught Alice's thoughts.

_Emmett, she's going to buy this necklace and we'll be done_, I replied. Emmett jumped up happily from a chair.

"What do you think of this one?" Alice asked us, holding up a fragile necklace.

"Sure, it's great." I commented. She smiled and turned around, but dropped the necklace. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I demanded, very scared. She never broke anything, and I mean just that.

"Edward, you better find Bella's scent fast, or you won't ever smell it again." Alice stammered with a blank face. I saw her vision, and I cringed deeply. Three men were raping Bella and then they were killing her.

"What?" I asked, refusing to believe it. She spun around.

"Edward, they're going to rape and kill her if you don't do something right now!" She shrieked. I nodded and ran at my regular pace to the car, not afraid if every human in the store saw me. I jumped into the Volvo and started the engine. Inhaling deeply, I smelled her and sped down the street, moving out of the way of the few cars in split seconds. Her smell was almost gone, and it wasn't enough for me to track.

"DAMN!" I panicked and got out of the car, but I heard the most vulgar and disgusting thoughts coming from a group of men, then I heard my precious Bella.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

The sounds were coming from the alley nearest to me. I jumped back into the car and drove into the alley. They hadn't gotten the chance to do anything when I sped up and did a 180. Her pants were down and the only was working on his. I didn't give a damn if she saw me as a vampire or a monster right now. All I knew was that I couldn't let them hurt her. I sped over to Bella and cradled her. The boys- I wasn't going to call them men because they didn't deserve the pleasure of being called that- were going to say something, but I kicked one of them into a wall and placed Bella in the backseat. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I was grateful that she wasn't going to see what I was going to do next.

"Bella, you will be alright with me now. Do not worry." I comforted and turned back towards the boys. They didn't run for some reason. I guess they thought that they could take me. I grabbed the first boy and tore his arms off, yet resisting the urge to feed on him. I held my breath as I dismembered the first boy and threw all of him into the Dumpster.

The two others were scared and tried to run, but I grabbed them by their shirt collars.

"So, what were you two doing with my Bella?" I sneered. They stammered, but I grabbed the boys' tongues and ripped them out.

"Sorry, time's up." I added, and then tore off their hands and feet. I dropped them, still alive.

"Try telling the police how that happened." I said as I kicked and spit on them. I saw Bella's stuff over at the corner of the alley. I picked up her books and walked back to the car. I pulled a towel out of the trunk and wiped my hands off, then I poured the bleach on them so I could get back home without driving Jasper crazy.

Bella looked at me through the window as I got into the driver's seat.

"Edward, ca-can I-I g-go to the front w-with you?" She requested. I got out of the car, grabbed her, and set her down beside me. She was dirty and blood was on her jaw. She had bruises all over her and she looked like shit, but I didn't care. The thought of getting her home safe went through my mind a millions miles a second. I started the engine and drove as quickly as I could to Carlisle's.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She smiled at me, which I found amazing. How could she smile after she was almost raped?

"I'm fine now that you're here," She admitted. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Edward, you really smell like bleach." She confessed, holding her nose. I laughed.

"My brother Jasper is sensitive to the smell of blood." I said, and it honestly wasn't a lie this time. Bella nodded and looked out the window then noticed how fast we were going.

"Shit, Edward! Slow down!" She exclaimed. I roared with laughter.

"Bella, you were almost killed, so I have to get you to a doctor, and I figure that this would be kinda embarrassing, so I'm going to take you to my step-father, Carlisle. He's an extremely experienced doctor. You'll be in good hands." I explained. Bella's eyes weren't wide anymore, but she didn't like going so fast.

"Wait, how'd you know that I was there?" She wondered. Damn, I should've thought about that.

"Um, I was cruising down the road, looking for…Alice when I heard shouting. That's when I saw you." I lied. She looked closely at me.

"Edward, you got ketchup all over your shirt." She stated. I looked down and cursed. Blood was all over my good shirt. Alice was going to kick my ass for that. I stopped the car so I could change. I shrugged off my jacket and took off my shirt, then put the jacket back on. Bella was staring at me with her mouth wide open. I shook my head and tossed the shirt into the back and I poured bleach on it. My shirt was ruined, but I had to get the smell of blood out or Jasper would kill Bella.

I started the engine and started to drive again. Bella was still staring at my awesome bod.

"Like what you see?" I asked. She nodded, but then shook her head to get back to reality.

"I mean, it's okay, I guess." She lied, biting her lip, which made me want to kiss that lip.

I pulled into the driveway and took her out of the car. She shivered at my cold body against hers.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there." She asserted.

I smiled and replied, "You're welcome Bella." I carried her into the house and set her down on the couch.

"Carlisle I need you!" I shouted throughout the house. Everyone came down the stairs and looked at Bella. Jasper noticed her blood and ran back up the stairs as fast as he could without looking vampirish. Alice and Emmett had gotten home faster.

"Bella, oh my! Are you alright?" Esme asked her.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Bella asked. She beamed at her.

"I'm Edward's mother, Esme." She greeted. Bella nodded for confirmation.

Rosalie scoffed at Bella. Apparently, Alice and Emmett hadn't told anyone about what happened.

"What is this piece of trash doing here anyway?" She asked. I stood up and walked over to her.

I grabbed her by her arms and slammed her into the wall, breaking it.

"Now you listen to me, just because you never had me like you thought you would and I like a human does not give you permission to be a whiny bitch! Bella was almost raped and killed, so I would try to find whatever shreds of compassion you have left before I tear it out of you!" I threatened.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes and nodded stiffly. I had hit a nerve when I told about what happened. The same thing had happened to her, but no man was there to stop it. I wasn't sorry for her anymore, and she knew it. It wasn't Bella's fault that I was falling for her, it was all mine.

…

_Bella_

Edward walked out of the room with Rosalie. I missed him already. My whole body was sore from being dragged and hit. I would thank Edward forever for saving my life. He was perfect; I just would have to fix that bullying habit.

A nice and beautiful young man sat down on the couch beside me. He had nice blonde hair and topaz eyes. Edward said that he and the rest of his family wore contacts, but I didn't believe him. This was their own house. Why would they wear contacts when they were by themselves?

"I'm Carlisle, Bella." He greeted. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Okay, let's see what's wrong here. What happened Bella?" The cute young man asked me. I shifted my position, but flinched at the pain. He touched my back and helped me move, and his hand was cold. That didn't surprise me. Every Cullens' hand was cold.

"Well, I went with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles for dresses. I walked through town because I didn't need a dress. I got some books and took what I thought was a shortcut, but it wasn't.

"I heard the sound of a couple of men shouting for me. I dropped everything and ran as fast as I could. They caught up to me and beat me and tried to- tried to… " I couldn't bring myself to say it, but Carlisle understood, "well, Edward found me and saved my life." I concluded. Carlisle had cleaned and stitched the gash on my arm and bandaged me up. Esme got out a thing of bleach and a mop and started to clean up.

"Geez, Jasper really does have a problem with blood." I stated. Carlisle tilted his head and looked at me.

"What?" He wondered. I bit my lip.

"Edward bleached his hands, and I asked why. He said that Jasper was sensitive to blood." I enucleated. Carlisle looked at Esme. She looked at Carlisle with a –oh-he-is-so-dead look.

"Oh yes, he does. I didn't think that Edward would say it quite like that though."

Edward walked back in and sat down beside me.

"I missed you," He said, stroking my cheek. I shivered happily at his touch. My head was burning and I needed something cool on it.

"Missed you too, Edward." I replied. He kissed my head and picked me up.

"I think I should take you home, now." He said.

…

_This chapter was tough on me, but it brings Edward and Bella closer together as a growing couple, though they aren't one just yet. Tell me what Rosalie should think of Bella now. Review, please, or I'll threaten you!_

**:)**


	5. Suspicions

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was taking a break, and then I had some writer's block, but I'm back. I got some more reviews like I asked, but could I get some more please? I like reviews, and reviews are very nice, so I want reviews now! Thank you. Thanks __Shuz__ for your advice on this story. __Shuz__ is basically my partner in crime for this story. Read __Shuz__'s new story _**When lightning strikes**. _It's got the makings of an awesome story._

_I lied about the POVs. There is also third-person-view. Hope you don't mind! _:)  
_Vote about what story you want me to update more! I would like to know._

…

Suspicions

_Bella_

"I really don't want to tell them, Edward." I sniveled. Edward chuckled at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Love, are you going to tell them that you slipped and fell or something?" He countered. I looked at the ground and bit my lip. They were just going to die when they found out and I wasn't much for drama.

"I won't leave you isolated in there," Edward whispered, his cool lips grazing my ear. I shivered with excitement, all problems forgotten.

We walked through the door and Renée and Charlie showered me with hugs and scolds.

"Where the hell have you been? I'll kill you if you do that again!" Renée shouted. Edward stood in front of me as if he were protecting me. He looked offended.

"Mrs. Swan, you have no idea what your daughter has just experienced." Edward growled. I looked at him curiously. He had his upper lip curled up in fury, though I didn't quite get that.

"Well, then what happened?" Renée asked as she sat down away from Edward.

Charlie was fuming and Renée was sobbing nonstop when we told them what happened. Edward stood by me like he said he would, but he wouldn't let Renée or Charlie near me. The two went into the kitchen to get us some food. His protective nature made me feel comforted, but I didn't need the feeling right now. These were my parents that I was dealing with.

"Edward, let them comfort me! They'll feel better." I hissed. Edward shook his head.

"They won't mind if they don't get a hug in. At this point, they won't mind if I stay for a while."

I looked at him with a confused state of mind.

"What makes you think that," I wondered. He shrugged.

"I have a little gift. People are very predictable." Edward replied sweetly.

"Even me?" I questioned. He shook his head, as if that fact irritated him.

"No, you are a complete mystery to me, love." He admitted. I wondered why he kept calling me that. It was weird, but I liked it. It made me feel better about myself.

Charlie came in with a plate of sandwiches. I grabbed one and stuffed it down my throat. Edward grabbed one and took a little bite. He chewed it slowly.

"Mr. Swan, I was wondering if I could stay with Bella for a while? She's pretty shaken about this whole ordeal." Edward asked. I started to protest about still being shaken, but he spoke first.

"Just let me work here, love." He whispered. They walked out of the room. I expected to hear arguing, but Edward came back in a moment later.

"There, I can stay for a while," he commented with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him, though I was happy that he was there.

He sat down beside me. "Bella, what's wrong? I know what happened was traumatic-

I interrupted him as soon as I could. Sympathy. I don't work very well with that stuff.

"No, it's not that. I think that I don't want to hang out with you when you go to school and hurt others." I admitted. He looked at me solemnly.

"Bella, I can change." The words shot through me, but it wasn't comforting; the words were bullets.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" I countered. Edward growled. He was enraged by my true accusation. The truth hurt more than lies did. I knew that first hand.

"But what if I don't want to change?" He sneered. I stood up and opened the front door.

"Then I don't want to see you anymore except at school, though I thank you for saving me life, but that doesn't give you a reason to speak to me like that." I confessed.

He didn't say anything else; he just stomped out of the house. I sighed and looked at the outside through the window, but he wasn't out there. Sheesh, he was fast. Charlie walked back in.

"What happened to Edward?" He asked. I shrugged.

"He just left," I said quietly.

…

The next morning I woke up on the couch to see Charlie and Renée smiling at me.

"Um, this is a show or something?" I questioned, yawning. Renée laughed and walked into the kitchen. Charlie sat down beside me.

"Bells, what happened to that Edward boy last night?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably in my place on the couch.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." I confessed with a yawn. Charlie patted my bruised leg and kissed my hair.

"Maybe later then," He mumbled as he walked out the front door to go to work. Renée turned on the news and gave me a bowl of cereal.

"Here you go. Eat up." She commanded. I barely watched the news as I ate slowly, but something caught my eyes. The man sitting by the desk was talking about it.

"Last night a Port Angeles civilian found three dead men brutally mutilated," I dropped my half-empty bowl, getting it all over me, "there are no leads as to who may have done it, but it seems that it could be the work of a professional murderer or an animal. The men's names were Ruckas Brown, Wayne Webster, and Mark Warner. Mark was found in pieces in the Dumpster, while Ruckas and Wayne died later with their tongues, hands, and feet missing. If you have any information, please call the number on the screen." Renée walked in and groaned.

"Sweetie, could you at least try to clean up after yourself?" She whined as she picked up the bowl and spoon.

I was deathly still with shock. These men were my attackers, and now they were dead. Did Edward have anything to do with this? He had blood on him. Lots of blood all over him. That wasn't ketchup on his shirt, it was also blood! How could he tear those men apart for…me? I remember vaguely that his eyes were topaz when he approached me, but pitch black when he got back into the car. What was he? Could he be a…? No, that's silly. Or is it? I jumped up from the couch and dialed Jacob's number. He told me a story my first day here and maybe it was true.

"Yello!" Jacob greeted. I sighed in relief when he answered on the first ring.

"Jake, I need to speak with you. It's urgent." I spoke quickly. Jacob coughed.

"Well, my car is messed up, but you can come on over. I'll be here all day." He hung up after that and I started to run up the stairs to change, but realized that I had never done so in the first place.

"Mom, I'm going over to Jake's!" I shouted as I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door.

I thought a lot on the car ride over. Jacob was probably going to think I was crazy for believing that Edward wasn't human. It wasn't sane, but I wasn't sane either. It was absolutely preposterous, but my heart felt that it was factual. I didn't care if Jacob thought I was crazy; all I asked of him was that he would repeat that story he told me at that restaurant. If he told it to me again, I would go from there. Jacob was a kind person. He would help an old friend out, I hope. I pulled into the driveway and looked around. Billy was inside and I didn't see him poking around the windows.

Jake, on the other hand, was out there and looked annoyed. He kicked his car in frustration.

"Poor car." I said. Jacob looked over at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that, but how else can I get my damn car to work?" He explained. I chuckled as I stepped out of the truck.

"Jacob, I want- no, I need- to hear more about the vampire myths about the Cullens." I probed.

He softly set down his wrench on the trunk of the car.

"Bella, I'm not allowed to do that. It goes against my heritage. The only reason I told you the first time was that so we would have something to joke around and make fun of." Jacob declined quietly. I took a large step forward.

"But Jake, if they were actually…vampires, then I'm up shit creek without a paddle. You got to help me!" I exclaimed, gripping his shoulders for a more dramatic effect. Jacob sighed and shrugged my hands off of him.

"Bells, if you actually believe that, I can retell you the only story I know, but it'll be in better detail." He offered.

I nodded. "I just have to make sure I know what I'm getting myself into before I do anything else," I whispered.

"My ancestors were wolves. The Cullens are vampires, or the ancestors referred to them as 'cold ones' because their skin is so cold. We protected La Push and the rest of Forks. When vampires would come and attack our humans, they were killed. The only way to kill them is to tear them up and burn the pieces because their skin is so hard, like diamonds.

"The Cullens arrived in Forks and we infiltrated their coven. We would've killed them on the spot, had it not been for their eyes and human-like movement. Human drinkers have bright red eyes, but these vampires had topaz-shaded eyes. The leader, a blond young man that was a doctor, told us that they fed on animals, not humans. A treaty was established then. If they stayed on the land we gave them and did not kill nor turn a single human being, we would keep the peace with them. They left years later, but they're back now and they don't ever come on La Push's land."

Jacob looked uneasy as he told this, as if he almost believed it. I bit my lip as I retold the story in my head. Cold skin, every time they touched me, they were freezing cold. Hard skin, Emmett felt like a stone when he put an arm across my shoulder that day Jessica had angered me. They all had topaz eyes that shifted to black sometimes. But vampires weren't real. They couldn't be…could they?

"The more times I hear that story Bella, the more I seem to believe it. What if they are vampires? What are you going to do?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have to get back to my computer to look up some stuff. Thank you, Jacob." I got back into the truck and drove home as quickly as I could.

I was on the computer a lot the rest of the day, but I didn't find much material to work with until I found a certain page. It read of the same description of what the Cullens looked like. Beauty, intelligence, cold skin, hard skin, topaz eyes that change black when thirsty, but it had an avoidance of sunlight. He couldn't be a vampire because of the sunlight. He would've burst into flames, right? This was really confusing. What was going to happen? What should I do? So many choices, but I was allowed only one and I wasn't sure what I wanted. He may not be a bad vampire. Maybe he was a good vampire, but I shook my head. All vampires were bad, no matter what.

I heard rocks being thrown at my window, interrupting my thoughts. I walked over to see Jake standing there with a ladder.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I demanded. He put the ladder on my side of the house and climbed up, stumbling inside the window.

"I just wanted to say hi and wonder if you wanted to go hang out sometime again? Also, I wanted to know about your vampire findings." He explained quietly. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I found this," I grabbed the article that I had printed out and gave it to him. His eyes read quickly and hmm noises came out every now and then.

"Well?" I probed as he set the paper down.

"Well, you may be right. But I don't believe in the legends, so I'm skeptical, but-

"Bella, what are you doing up there? We have a visitor!" Renée shouted up to me, interrupting Jacob's sentence. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jacob nodded.

"I'll leave and come back tomorrow." He said. I nodded.

"It's a date," I replied. He climbed down the ladder and disappeared with it.

I ran down the stairs and saw Renée talking to…someone I didn't know. He was average looking, but had clear pale skin and light brown hair.

"Bella, this is…I'm terribly sorry. What was your name again?" Renée laughed.

"Oh, it is fine, Mrs. Swan! I'm Jamie and I just moved here from Alaska. I wanted to get to know some of my neighbors and I can see that I made a good choice! Hello, Bella." He smiled, but didn't offer a handshake. I nodded at his presence.

"Hello, Jamie where will you be living?" I asked him just to make conversation. I really didn't feel like talking right now, but I had to.

He shrugged. "I haven't bought a house yet, so my wife, son, and I are staying in a hotel." He replied with a smile. Renée looked at him.

"Will we be seeing you again anytime soon?" She asked. Jamie nodded.

"Probably. I should be going, but I will see you soon!" He walked out the door and down the block. I watched him, wondering why he didn't have a car.

"Mom, where's his car?" I asked. Renée walked over to me.

"Oh, it broke down and he needed change for a payphone." She explained. I looked at her with a –you-have-got-to-be-kidding look.

"We have a phone, are you sure he just didn't stiff us for some money?" I wondered. Renée didn't reply; she just walked up the stairs to do some laundry.

When Charlie got home from work, it didn't take long for the arguing to start back up again. Now, all it was over was just a lamp Renée had bought without telling Charlie. I sat upstairs in my bed and started to cry. This was just the same before they got divorced ten years ago. It hurt me deeply. I coughed and looked out the window, wishing I had somewhere to go.

"JUST SHUT UP, CHARLIE! IT'S TAKEN CARE OF! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUTT IN!" Renée shouted at Charlie. I heard something break. Again.

"LAST TIME I REMEMBERED, WE WERE MARRIED!" I could picture Charlie holding up his ring finger and pointed to the wedding band. I wailed, though I tried to stop. The pain hurt me so much. I could give anything to just make it stop once and for all.

Within all of this, I kept on having this continually deep nagging feeling that someone was watching me.

…

_Third-Person-View_

Jamie walked up to the door and knocked on it. He heard Bella's mother, Renée, walking up to the door. Her heartbeat was fast and smooth as she opened the door. Jamie put on a human smile.

"Hello my car broke down. May I borrow some change for a payphone?" He lied. She nodded and let him in. He walked in and secretly inhaled all of the scents. He smelled Renée's fragrance, Charlie's lake smell, a smell he couldn't identify, and another vampire's smell, but the human girl was the one he focused on. She was upstairs with the odd smell, and Jamie could hear her speak.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" The human girl demanded.

"I'm Renée Swan, and you are?" Renée greeted, holding out her hand and interrupting his thoughts. Jamie shook her hand.

"Just call me Jamie, Mrs. Swan." He said with a smile. Renée shivered as she removed her hand.

"Your hand is cold." She commented. Jamie nodded.

"That happens to me a lot. I'm from Alaska." He explained. Renée smiled.

"I like Alaska. My ex-husband Phil and I went there for our honeymoon. Do you have family?" She asked. Jamie knew how to get Bella done there with them without giving it away.

"I have a son and wife. Do you have children?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, a girl named Bella. Where is she by the way?" Renée walked over to the stairway.

"Bella, what are you doing up there? We have a visitor!" Renée shouted up to Bella.

Bella ran down the stairs and looked at Jamie and Renée.

"Bella, this is…I'm sorry. What was your name again?" Renée laughed.

"Oh, it is fine, Mrs. Swan! Hello, Bella. I'm Jamie and I just moved here from Alaska. I wanted to get to know some of my neighbors and I can see that I made a good choice!" Jamie smiled at Bella, but didn't offer a handshake. He knew that she had figured out about the vampires' existence so he didn't want to give her any reason to suspect him.

Bella simply nodded at his presence.

"Hello, Jamie where will you be living?" She asked him impatiently, as if she had better things to do. Jamie smiled, but wanted to steal her then and there. Of course, his mate told him not to rush anything. Good things always came with time.

Jamie shrugged.

"I haven't bought a house yet, so my wife, son, and I are staying in a hotel." He replied brightly. Renée glanced at him.

"Will we be seeing you again anytime soon?" She wondered. Jamie nodded.

"Probably. I should be going, but I will see you soon!" He walked out the door and down the block. Jamie felt Bella's brown eyes on him.

Jamie walked out of Bella's house and started running down the street towards his other victim's house. He had been waiting for this day for almost one hundred years, but he wasn't going to blow it now.

He broke out into his regular pace through the forest and towards the house _she_ resided in. He was going to spy on her to see how much the human meant to them. Jamie jumped onto a tree and leaned in towards the house. The girl he was spying on was just lying around in the house. She lay her head down in her mate's lap and smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and continued reading the newspaper.

"Sweetie, what do you think about Bella?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"She's okay. What do you think about her?" He replied. The girl sat up and smiled.

"I love her. She is so right for him, don't you think?" She wondered. He set down the newspaper.

"I just worry that he's getting into this too fast." He responded to his mate.

She pouted. "He better not, because I see her running with him. It'll be a while though." Jamie smiled cruelly at them. They were so naïve. So…oblivious as to what was going to happen to Bella. Another vampire walked into the room and Jamie knew his scent immediately. He had been in the house several times. Jamie had been getting ready to leave, but this was not in his plans.

"Edward, we need to talk about Port Angeles." A vampire said to him as he also walked into the room.

The one named Edward asked, "Why Carlisle?"

_So that's the leader's name_, Jamie though to himself. Carlisle sat down beside the girl and her mate.

"Edward, you killed those men. We don't kill humans." He observed. Edward snarled at him.

"Carlisle, Jasper, I know what you're both thinking, but I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for killing them because they were trying to rape and kill my Bella! Yes, I tore them apart, for Bella's safety! I didn't even take a lick of their blood. Theirs wouldn't even be worthy enough for me!" Edward shouted at them.

The others just looked at him.

"What did you call her?" Carlisle asked curiously. Edward looked at them, confused.

"I called her Bella. Why?" The girl stood up.

"Edward, you called her 'my Bella.' That is so…so…sweet!" She jumped up and down.

"No I didn't Alice, did I?" He wondered. Jasper nodded.

"Yeah," Jasper said quietly.

Jamie decided that he had had enough. He jumped down from the tree and started running back to Seattle to his mate.

…

"JUST SHUT UP, CHARLIE! IT'S TAKEN CARE OF! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUTT IN!" Renée shouted at Charlie. Jamie watched Charlie hurl a photo frame at Renée. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"LAST TIME I REMEMBERED, WE WERE MARRIED!" Charlie held up his ring finger and pointed to the wedding band. Bella wailed. Jamie jumped onto the tree by her window and looked at her. She was sobbing emptily, as though nothing could stop the tears. Jamie smiled to himself, pleased at what was going on. He knew that this happened ten years ago, and Bella was kidnapped then.

_History is going to repeat itself ten-fold_, Jamie thought with another cruel smile.

…

_Edward_

I was so pissed at what happened that night that I could just feed on a human! She had the right to kick me out, but I unquestionably didn't like that. No one ever said no to me.

No one.

I sat with my family, dazing. I wasn't sure about Bella, she was so human and kinda whiny, but I had something for her. I watched her sleep every night, except last night. She was so disappointed in me that I didn't know how to begin to apologize. Of course, apologies were for wimps like Mike Newton and Yoko Ono. Oops sorry, I meant Eric Yorkie.

Bella looked over at me and her body stiffened. I met her beautiful gaze and clenched my fists. What did she do to me? I looked her up and down without her knowing and felt my desire for her. She was so perfect, even though she was human. Her body was in beautiful proportions. I desperately wanted her; I wanted to go over there and just take her then and there. Even in front of everybody. At this point, I wouldn't give a shit. But I knew that I couldn't. It angered me to know that I couldn't. Bella seemed to read me wrong when she looked away. She noticed that I was still looking at her and was uncomfortable.

Alice shoved me. "Edward, leave her alone! You made her mad, but you can apologize later. Nothing bad will happen."

Just as if a higher being wanted to prove Alice wrong, Tyler's van started swerving on the ice. Jasper and Emmett laughed at him, but my eyes widened. It was headed right for Bella.

In that short moment of my despair, I realized what she was to me. Her body, the way she talked and acted, the way she bit her lip, her danger magnetism, her clumsiness, I realized that I wanted all of her. Every. Single. Bit.

I loved Bella. I actually loved a human being.

All of this ran by in my brain in a second as I dashed over to her.

…

_Bella_

The next day at school I stood at my truck, listening to my I-Pod. I was going to confront Edward today with all of the questions I needed answers to. Edward's Volvo wasn't there, but the Cullens were. I felt guilty for my behavior the night before last, but it probably couldn't be fixed. Mike and his friends were talking amongst themselves, and Jessica and Angela noticed me.

Great.

They tackled me with a hug.

"We lost you last night and we were so worried, but then we heard that Edward brought you home!" Jessica said as quickly as possible.

"Yeah he did." I mumbled as I looked over at him and a stab of guilt hit me fast and hard.

Edward looked at me and our eyes met. He seemed angry about something, probably about me, and I was the first to look away. I still felt his eyes on me though, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, so I'm going to go back over to Mike and them if that's okay." Jessica said. I nodded to let them walk back over, then leaned on my truck to try to relax.

The faint sound of a van honking through my headphones came my way. I pulled them off and looked up to see that Tyler kid's van plow into me. I closed my eyes and prepared to feel the van hitting me and crushing my fragile body.

…

_Don't forget to review!_

:)


	6. Inhuman

_After ten chapters, I'm going to go back and proofread my earlier chapters because I had some typos. I've detected several and if anybody would want to help out with that, I would be grateful. I've got __Shuz__, but a third opinion will be appreciated also._

_Third-person-view flashbacks will be in first-person-view, thank you. Sorry it's been a while. I've had stuff to do and all that boring crap so I have been too tired to even begin to write, but it's all good now. Enjoy this chapter and I am happy about the reviews, but I want more, please! Keep reading, because even though I myself like the story enough as it is, I am glad that others do too. Read __**The Past Comes Back To Bite You **__by __sillybella__ and (Don't know if I already suggested this before but whatever.) __**Imprinted Lily **__by __BlueSkies13__. I really like those stories, so I demand that you read them._

…

Inhuman

_Bella_

But that feeling never came. Only something hitting me hard in the stomach. Was this how it felt? It didn't hurt too bad, just stung a little.

I opened my eyes to see Edward right beside me and a large dent was in Tyler's van. His right hand was on my stomach. I was shocked to no end at him. Edward was fine. There wasn't a single scratch on him. He looked at me stiffly and smiled crookedly, then stood up and disappeared into the growing crowd. Tyler stumbled out of the van and looked at me.

"Shit! I am so sorry about that!" He shouted. Everyone looked at me and that embarrassed me. Mike and Eric grabbed me and yanked me away from the collision course.

"Bella, are you alright? You almost died!" Mike exclaimed. I looked over at the Cullens through the crowd. Edward was nowhere in sight, but the others were all looking over at me. Alice looked worried while Rosalie was majorly pissed.

"That makes twice," I thought aloud. It was the second time that Edward had saved my life. What was the catch anyway? The first time, he knew exactly where I was and probably killed those men. Now, he was over to me at inhuman speed and dented the van! Then he was gone as quickly as he came. Something was off and I was determined to find out what.

"What makes twice?" Mike asked me, curious. I shook my head.

"Just a little something I thought of." I lied. He nodded and made way for the ambulance. The paramedics grabbed me and tried to set me into a bed.

"No, I can walk, damn it!" I shouted at them. They raised their hands up.

"Okay, but you have to come with us to make sure that you're okay." They admitted. I groaned and climbed into the back of the vehicle.

"Let's go! Time is wasting and I am getting impatient!" I snarled. They ran around and jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot.

The hospital was pure anarchy when we arrived. They opened the door and I plopped out, then I was rushed to the ER on a bed, totally against my consent, of course. No one was paying a lick of attention to me now, which I enjoyed.

Unfortunately, nothing's meant to last.

I felt cold hands probe my head. I looked up to see Carlisle again.

"So we meet again, Bella Swan. Tell me, are you as much as a danger magnet as Edward says?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward sat down beside me.

"Yes she is," He said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He put a rock hard cold arm around me.

"Thank you for saving me again. If I had died, Jasper would've freaked at the blood." I stated.

Carlisle and Edward started to laugh quietly, as if it was an inside joke. The sound was beautiful music to my ears.

"You are right." Edward commented. Carlisle smiled at Edward, but his eyes read anger and…happiness at the same time?

"Bella, you are completely fine. Edward and I have to talk, so we'll leave you alone." They left and I lay back on the bed, but I saw Renée and Charlie walk in. They didn't spot me.

I jumped down and winced my bruised side, but ran out into the hallway. I had been really getting beat up lately. There were bandages on my fingers from where the nails had come off from gripping the concrete that night in Port Angeles. Cuts and bruises from Port Angeles sprinkled my arms and legs, and my eye was slightly bruised. Now, I had a bruised side and thankfully no broken ribs. I'm surprised people didn't think that Edward was my abusive boyfriend. Mike and Eric probably thought that, but do they think about anything else?

_What a life_, I thought as I started to round the corner, but saw Edward and his family there, speaking too quickly and quietly for me to make out, but I heard the last sentence.

"It's not safe, but I will allow it. You must tell her, of course." Carlisle confessed before Edward walked over to me. This almost confirmed my worries. If they all were vampires, then why wasn't I dead? It didn't make any sense to me. Vampires didn't care about humans at all. We were food to them. So Edward feeds on humans? Eew, that can't work out well for me!

…

_Edward_

Carlisle pulled me away from my Bella and into the empty hall. The rest of my family was there, most of them looking pissed.

"Edward, you know that she is going to ask questions as to why you are alive after that! And why did you tell her that Jasper is 'freaked out' by blood? That's absurd!" Carlisle charged.

"I feel something for her, Carlisle, and if she died, then Jasper would've revealed exactly what we were by trying to get to the blood, though I probably wouldn't care at that point. I love this human!" I confessed.

They stared at me as if I was a categorical imbecile.

"That's a first." Emmett joked. Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"Definitely, Emmett." He understood. Alice looked at me with a smile, as if she approved.

"Good for you, Edward!" Alice squealed with a smile. Jasper looked away from me uneasily and blocked his thoughts from me now. Esme was just like Alice, ecstatic. Rosalie glared at me, thinking about how much she wanted Bella dead. Even when I started to get mad she didn't quit.

"Love her," Carlisle exclaimed, breaking me away from wanting to kill Rosalie, "you barely know the human, Edward! How could you love her so quickly?" Jasper took a step forward to assess my feelings.

"It's true. The passion and desire is undeniable. It practically radiates from him." Jasper told Carlisle.

_Thank you Jasper_, I said mentally. He nodded as a response to me.

_Anytime. I like her. Just don't tell the others_, Jasper replied.

Carlisle let out an unnecessary breath.

"It's not safe, but I will allow it. You must tell her, of course." I nodded and heard the sweet sound of Bella's breathing. Her heartbeat was fast, showing that she was nervous about something.

"Bella just walked in. I should take her home," I said and walked over to her.

"Hello Bella, do you need a ride home?" I offered with a smile. Bella looked my smile and grinned. She always brightened when I smiled. The must be the way I did it.

She seemed to debate for a moment while biting her lip. I loved it when she did that. It was sexy and it made me want her even more badly. I felt little Edward twitching and I was tempted to smack it back down with a newspaper and shout "no!" Bella would die laughing at that. I liked the way she laughed too.

Bella nodded eventually.

"Yeah, I sure as hell don't want a ride from mom and dad. They'll be worried sick and I won't get any space." Bella complained with a chuckle as we walked out into the rain. I laughed with her. She smiled at me.

"Is that funny to you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just think you're adorable when you laugh." I stated as I opened the car door and let her in, then walked around and stepped in.

Then, on the ride to her house, she asked the question that I had been trying to avoid for a while.

…

_Bella_

"Edward, how did you get so close to me so fast?" I asked as he drove quickly from the hospital at his seemingly regular crazy speed.

"I was standing right beside you," He objected.

"You're lying, and I'm not as stupid as you think, I have a brain and I use it very often." I retorted.

The look he gave me was scary. It was as if I had offended him.

"I don't think that you're stupid Bella. You're much smarter than I ever gave you credit for, for which I apologize." Edward replied with that hard look still on his face.

It was like his face was a mask of tranquility and insecurity, like me. We both seemed insecure. I didn't even trust my own parents! But a young man that I barely knew had to be the one who I wanted to trust so much, even if I did fear his mysterious character.

"Then why won't you tell me the truth, Edward." I probed. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Bella, just shut up about it! You're alive and well, and so am I. Why do you go into things that aren't there?" He shouted. I flinched.

"You scare me sometimes, Edward." I admitted, tears of fear welling up.

Edward slammed on the brakes, jostling me around like a sack of potatoes.

"I scare you?" He snarled as he tried _not_ to look at me. I nodded stiffly, crying now.

"Only when you get like this," I cried. Edward's mask seemed to break. Hurt and sympathy was behind his eyes. It looked like that he was trying to cry, but it was a physical impossibility.

"I would never try to make you fear me, love. I promise that I won't ever do it again." He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his shirt. I inhaled his fragrance, and let out a quiet moan. He smelled so good, though I noticed that he didn't apologize. It was as if he had a lot of pride. Either that or he really was frickin' weird.

Somehow he drove home like this, because the next thing I knew he was helping me out of the car. I walked up to the door, and Edward was behind me.

Please don't let him follow me, please don't let him follow me, please don't let him follow me….

He let himself in beside me.

Shit.

"You really shouldn't be in here just in case my parents are back now." I confessed, but he still walked around my kitchen. Edward messed with the chairs and poked at the tables and other stuff like that, seemingly infatuated with the objects.

"Edward, you never told me what happened to those creeps all that while back. I want an answer now," I urged an answer outta him as I leaned in the counter. I felt that if he told me, I would feel better. I didn't care if he did, I just had to know whether he was a killer or not. As much as I was scared of him, his presence brought me comfort and joy. I keep saying that, but it was true. I was scared of him!

He slid his fingers along the counter on the other side, stopping to put the large kitchen knife back in its slot. I gulped and sucked in a loud breath. He walked back over towards me.

"How do I make you feel now?" He asked, the pleasure of the answer clear in his eyes now.

"Annoyed," I shook my head, but he was scaring me right now. This was a different kind of scared though. It was a protective scare that made me fear for anyone who tried to mess with me in front of him. He probably wouldn't allow it.

"Don't lie to me and I won't lie to you." His voice was velvety and musical as he took my face in his hands and leaned in much too close.

"Edward." I breathed. He chuckled.

"Edward, get away from me right now."

"What if I don't want to?" He put his hands on my hips and lifted me onto the counter. He gripped onto the edge to the counter and brought himself even closer to me, almost touching. I touched the counter, trying to find something to threaten him with. What I felt was sturdy and sharp, so I gripped it to use.

"I repeat, get away from me before I shove this," eew, another knife, "knife three inches into your one-track mind." I snarled.

He chuckled.

"Please try it on me, I insist." He ran his lips along my throat, kissing my neck. He rested his hand on the inside of my shirt and started to move up slowly. The cold touch of his hand on my stomach was unnerving, yet pleasurable. I bit back a moan and decided to try to threaten him a little. I wouldn't actually shove that into his head; he was much too pretty for that.

I threw back my armed hand and plunged the blade into his arm. He jumped back stiffly, as if he were acting.

"You little-!" He shouted, stopping himself from calling me a bitch. I looked at the blade, expecting blood but found none. Thinking that I missed him, I looked at his long-sleeved orange shirt. There was a cut on his shirt, but no blood. There was neither cut nor blood in his arm. My mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you?" I inquired before passing out from shock.

…

Something cold was on my head. My eyes fluttered and I woke with a start. Alice was looking at me with her hand on my forehead.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked. My hand shot up to my forehead, and a hard cold sweat was pouring.

"Grottie." I said, grossed out. She chuckled and called out to Edward. I jumped up.

"No, please don't let him in here!" I pleaded. I remembered everything before I passed out and he was probably furious and would kill me vampire-style. What happened before I passed out had weirded the hell out of me and I gripped Alice for protection.

"Edward, what in the world did you do to this poor girl?" Alice demanded at normal voice, though he wasn't in the room.

Edward walked in with an irritated look on his face. I gripped onto Alice much tighter.

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who stabbed me!" Damned tears were streaming down my face. The sad part was when I was either angry or sad tears would stream down my face so everyone thought I was crying, which sucked.

"You were advancing on me, Edward and I didn't even make you bleed, you freak!" I shouted, but immediately regretted it. The irritated look on his face was gone, but intense fury replaced it.

"Oh jeez, I didn't mean the freak part." I stood up and looked at him with a guilty expression on my face. The fury dissipated, showing sympathy and worry. He held out his hand.

"Bella, if you'll trust me right now, I will explain everything."

I trusted him right now a little for some reason. The smile and the comforting cold hand he offered was calming to me. I took his hand and let him lead me outside.

…

_Edward_

Bella took her living, warm hand in mine as I led her outside the house. Her hand slightly flinched at the coldness of my dead hand, though she didn't notice. She looked around at the quiet house and approaching forest in awe. The pure beauty enraptured Bella, making me chuckle at her.

"Beautiful, right?" I queried. She nodded slowly and smiled at me.

"Yeah, it really is, Edward," My Bella replied. How could we had never kissed? I'm surprised that I waited as long as I did. My subconscious was trying to be polite, I suppose, even though I usually wasn't polite. Hell, I wasn't even nice to most. Everyone thought I was a pansy-ass bitch that could beat up anybody. Trust me, I would know.

"Bella, we do have to talk." I admitted.

Bella looked at me with her brown eyes, curiosity in the midst.

"What are you going to tell me? Should I be scared?" She wondered. What was the right answer for that?

"Yes, it will probably make you fear me, but I'll do it anyway," could that be right for her? She was a tough girl, but could she handle that? I mean, it's hard to not even have shard of belief in supernatural entities and now I'm going to tell her that vampires are real. How shitty does that sound?

I cracked my knuckles loudly and sighed. This is it. No turning back. But why the hell would I want to anyway?

"'Kay Bella, I'm going to make this real simple. I kinda like you, so I have to tell you this 'big secret,'" I made quotation marks and said the words dramatically, "and I don't expect you to completely understand immediately, but I do expect you to listen without freaking out. Deal?" I concluded with a smile.

Bella brightened at my special smile.

"Deal," She accepted, holding back laughter. She seemed to know a little something, and I wanted to know.

"What do you think I am, Bella?" I wondered, leaning back on a tree. Her comical expression vanished, confirming my suspicions.

"W-what?" She questioned, unemotional. I laughed at her.

She was terrible at lying.

"Isabella! Don't you dare lie to me! I know humans better than a psychologist or psychiatrist, so don't try it. Spill the beans and I promise that I won't laugh at your analysis." I commanded, motionless.

Bella, blushing, bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed. We stood like that for a while, me leaning against the tree while she walked back and forth, her human uneasiness kicking in. After a finality of twenty-eight long minutes, she spoke.

"You might get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you?" I wondered. She kicked the wet dirt.

"I dunno, my suggestion isn't too creative. Just saying, you don't have the serenity of a monk." Bella enucleated.

"I'm sorry that I come off like that, but would you please explain this to me?"

More silence.

…

_Bella_

"I'm sorry that I come off like that, but would you please explain this to me?" Edward asked me.

I didn't say anything because I was thinking of how I would tell him that I thought he was a vampire. Okay, here goes nothing. The moment of truth.

"Edward, you're fast, cold to the touch, intelligent, hard skin, immune to knife cuts, rich…beautiful, and you're in the Quilette tribe stories. I think that you might be a-a…you might be a…" no matter how hard I tried, the word wouldn't come out. _Vampire_, why was that so hard to say?

"A vampire?" He assured. I nodded stiffly.

Edward smiled at me.

"You really are much smarter than I gave you credit for." He pondered, then walked over to me before I could take a step back.

"Sorry, I was excited." He confessed with a single step back. I was kinda hoping that he was human and could have a normal relationship. Too damn bad. One of the things he said suddenly came to my head.

…

_"They won't mind if they don't get a hug in. At this point, they won't mind if I stay for a while."_

_I looked at him with a confused state of mind. "What makes you think that," I wondered. He shrugged. "I have a little gift. People are very predictable." Edward replied sweetly._

_"Even me?" I questioned. He shook his head, as if that fact irritated him. "No, you are a complete mystery to me, love." He admitted._

…

What did that mean? I had to know.

"What can you do? Do you have any special powers?" I asked, careful to word it just right. He sighed.

"I…I can read minds if that's what you're getting at." Edward replied. I nodded.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about." I confirmed.

He seemed a little nervous now, and he cracked his neck.

"Does your family have powers?" I wondered, paralyzed with fear. Edward didn't take another step towards me; he just stood there motionless like a statue. Guess that wasn't hard to do if you were a vampire.

"Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. Any other questions?" He concluded impatiently, as if this was boring him.

I turned around and looked out towards the forest, the sudden urge to walk away from all of this. It was a lot harder to accept than I thought. I figured that he would say he was a vampire and that would be it. No worries, just me and him.

"Edward, I need some space. I'll talk to you later," I said emotionlessly as I walked away.

…

_Third-person-view_

Edward started to run after Bella, but Alice grabbed his shoulder.

"I would wait for her to accept this. Bella will accept this in three minutes, by the way. Wait and go to her then." She pleaded. He growled, but stayed put anyway.

Bella broke out into a run once she couldn't see the house anymore. She was running away from Edward, scared out of her wits. She didn't completely trust him just yet, and him being a vampire didn't help. Jamie and his mate watched her pathetic attempts at running.

She turned to him and said, "Let's take her now while there's still time to." Jamie looked over at their not-so-enthusiastic coven member.

"I will not do it." He objected. Jamie grabbed him by his neck.

"If you don't cooperate, we will kill you." He threatened. He looked at Jamie's mate and back at Jamie.

"Okay, I'll do it, we're going to kill her immediately, right?" He wondered. Jamie nodded and slapped his mate. She chuckled.

"This will work. I love you." She kissed him intimately.

"I love you too," He said with a smile before hitting her.

The sound of screaming came from the forest. Bella knew that it wasn't her, so she stopped and looked around. To her left were two men trying to drag a woman away.

She looked at Bella and screamed, "Help me!" Bella ran over there and looked at them, not sure what to do.

"Let her go!" Bella commanded, her voice strong for once. They all three smiled at her. What the hell, she thought. The three were suddenly right next to her and she realized too late that they were also vampires. The three of them knocked Bella out easily.

"Well, I was right, James. This was easy." His mate said, calling him by his true name.

…

_Thanks again __Shuz__ for your opinions on my story. You really helped me out. I don't think I can be thankful enough._

_Also, this storyline may be a little fast for some of you, but I'm going to have plenty of Edward/Bella moments and other drama soon. That'll make up for a lot of the story, and she's going to be kidnapped for a while. It won't be short and sweet. It's going to possibly be Bella's biggest emotional ride ever. James will do a lot of physical and emotional abuse to her. Darkward will be coming up and Edward will show his true colors in the fight to find his Bella. Bella and Edward arguments will be in here too. What's love without bittersweet memories to accompany the others?_

_This wasn't categorized as angst and rated M for nothing! You just wait._

:)


	7. Darkened

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Twilight Saga, I just take full advantage of my privilege of freedom of press and speech. Thank you, first amendment! May sound a little corny, but no one's asking you to judge me, I'm just asking you to read my stories and hopefully enjoy reading them as much as I had enjoyed creating them. Love you all and don't forget to review!_

_Please review, I usually read and review your stories, so you can at least do me the same honor._

…

Darkened

_Edward_

The blood was on the ground, but no Bella. The blood trail was on the ground for only a few feet, heading out towards the clearing. She hadn't gotten far; she tried to run away from me, but stopped to look at something. That was when they had taken her. The smell of three other vampires were near by, and that angered me even more. How had we not noticed them? They must've been here for a while, and Alice didn't even see anything. Alice looked guilty, and she should've. If she had let me follow Bella or had been paying attention to her own visions, I would know where my Bella was right now! She knew that she had failed my Bella. Alice looked at the blood and swallowed hard.

_Edward I am so sor_-

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE ALICE!" I snapped at her. Jasper growled at me.

"Don't talk to her like that, Edward." He snarled as his grip on Alice's waist tightened. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do something about it, because it's her fault, dumbass! It's her fault that we don't know where Bella is and I want her here right now!" I shrieked. Jasper lunged for me and I grabbed him by the neck.

He hissed at me as I held him in the air, considering crushing his throat. "Jasper, if you don't stop right now, I will kill you and that's not a threat, that's a promise." I whispered. He relaxed.

"Fine, Edward, but it's not her fault." He objected.

I dropped him, then put my boot to his face. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you for the boot that's crushing your pathetic skull." I said, applying pressure to him. He looked at me with fear. Fear was something I had never seen in his eyes.

It made me feel good, so I applied more pressure. "You stupid empath. Why don't you make me feel guilty, huh? What's wrong?" I sneered. He concentrated on something, then looked away from me.

"I can't," he gasped, _I can't make you feel different. I'm trying, but something's blocking me_, he finished his analysis mentally. I cackled as I applied more pressure.

"That must be pure torture for you then!" I laughed.

I was pretty sure that something was going to break when I felt someone grab me and thrust me to the ground. A fist pounded into my face several times before finally stopping. I looked to see Rosalie crouching over me.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said to me. I shoved Rosalie off of me, propelling her into a tree.

"It's not me, it's them! To them, apparently, saying sorry over and over will bring Bella back!" I retorted.

Esme looked at me from behind Carlisle.

"Edward, we will find her. I promise." She stated, making me feel a little better for once.

"Thank you, Esme. Those are the words I need to hear." I thanked honestly. She nodded sweetly, as she usually did and walked back towards the house. Carlisle took a step forward and looked at Rosalie.

"Okay Rosalie, you go with Emmett to follow her scent." He commanded. Rosalie stood up, wiped the wet grass off of her butt, and huffed.

"What has she ever done for me?" She barked, but immediately regretted those words.

I lunged for her and pounded her head into the rainy ground. "Don't you ever say that about Bella again!" I shouted as I made craters with her head. "You stupid blonde bitch! You're just jealous that she's human and that I love her and not you! You selfish whore!" I added. Rosalie didn't try to stop me. She took the beating professionally. Emmett didn't take it quite so well.

"Hey Eddie, leave my Rose alone!" Emmett pulled me off of her, but I started attacking him. Carlisle thought that I was out of control and grabbed me.

"Stop it!" He shouted as he hurled me into a tree trunk. I knocked the tree down with my weight hitting it. Rosalie stood up again, clearly hurt emotionally. The venom welled up in her eyes with nowhere to go. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett helped her walk out deeper into the forest to search for Bella. Carlisle shook his head at me, disappointed and scared. The disappointment almost hurt for some odd reason. Having your "father" disappointed in you can be hurtful.

"Sorry, Carlisle," I avowed with my head down.

Carlisle barely acknowledged me and continued with his plan. I looked around and saw that everyone looked at me, scared. Before I could ask why, Carlisle spoke again and I listened to their thoughts. An image of me was in their heads, but a much different me.

"Alice will stay here, looking for visions. Jasper, try to calm Edward down. Esme and I will try to contact some friends to help us." Everyone left, except for Jasper. I could feel the calming come towards me, but I didn't become calm. The forced emotions moved around me, as if a thick shield encased me. I grew more anxious and I walked into the house, then caught my reflection in the mirror. My skin was actually paler than usual, which was shocking because I'm dead, and my hair had mud in it, but that wasn't what caught my eyes.

My eyes themselves were black. Blacker than I had ever seen them. Before, a vampire could have determined the pupils from the irises but not even I could see them now. I wore an evil smirk across my face. That was the reason why everyone was looking at me with all of this fear. There was a burning in the back of my throat. This only happened when I was hungry, but this was much, much worse. I expected my throat to catch fire, but it didn't.

Jasper looked at me through the mirror. "What is wrong with you, Edward?" He asked. I looked at him with my new eyes, and snarled. A little person in the back of my mind told me to calm down but the louder person told me to feed. It told me to feed on a human, what I was meant to have. What true vampires fed on. Jasper took a quick step towards me.

"I've seen that look on myself before, and don't you even dare try to feed on a human. We'll-"

When he said human aloud, I started to see red.

…

_Third person view_

James looked over at the unconcsious Bella chained to the bed. Mary was probably freaking right now. She seemed to love Bella like a sister. The torture pleasured James. Mary was the one who got away. She was James's until that damned man changed her. He somehow killed her powerful maker, but Mary was gone. When James found her those years later, she had a mate and a large coven. He was angry, but Victoria told him,

"We'll make her pay, darling." She was right.

…

_James_

_1902_

_Mary's mother held her baby as she walked around the living room. I, dressed for the dinner party, sat there, staring at the child. She smelled of fresh cut roses and lavender. I wondered what she tasted like. Of course, I wouldn't kill her. She would barely amount to any blood. I would wait for twenty years or so, then she would be at my disposal. Her mother looked at me._

_"She is a beauty, isn't she?" She asked me._

_"Yes, she is quite a catch," I commented. She smiled and kissed her head. Mary's smell was mouthwatering to me. The warm blood pumped in her small veins. My thirst would wait that long for her. She was 'my singer' and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon._

…

_1907_

_As I fed on a human, I smelled Mary's perfect scent again. Irritated, I dropped the woman and sniffed the air. The familiar smell of roses and lavender filled my nostrils and locked in there. I followed the scent to her. Mary Alice Brandon played along the bank of a small stream by herself. I knew that her parents were gone and no one else was watching her._

_Mary picked up a rock and brushed her long black hair out of her eyes._

_"And this is my future husband." She played with the rocks as if they were present day Barbies. She was just starting to see premonitions and it scared her parents a little. The rock symbolized the man who will not care if she is physic. He will love her no matter what. Sounds kinda corny if you ask me, but I had a duty as a vampire; watching her and following her to make sure nothing messed up the blood I wanted was what I had to do to get it. I licked my lips, eager for the day to come when I could have her._

…

_1920_

_I glanced at the young mental patient as I walked through the halls to my diseased great-granddaughter. I didn't care about her, though. I was here for something much different. Something much, much different._

_"Mary calm down! This is for your own good!" Her mother shouted. Mary was being dragged down the hall in a straitjacket because of her ferocity._

_"I'M NOT CRAZY! I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! I SWEAR I CAN!" Mary shouted. She looked at me pleadingly. "SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M NOT CRAZY!" She repeated once more before they tossed her into a padded cell. I inhaled her scent again. It was the best thing I had ever smelled, and it got better every year. I wanted to kill her right then and there. No one would notice, right? No one even cared about a crazy little human._

_I walked over to the door and listened to her cry. Mary thrashed around in her jacket, but didn't try to hurt herself. I just heard her doing nothing now._

_"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy," were the words she continually uttered. I had forgotten all about pretending to visit my great-granddaughter, and started to unbolt the door. A hand grabbed my wrist tightly._

_"What are you doing?" He asked in a low hiss. I was prepared to tear apart this human, but he wasn't human. He was a vampire too._

_"I was just going to see my…sister." I lied professionally. The male vampire doctor shook his head._

_"You're lying, foolish vampire. Leave Mary alone." He threatened._

_I took a step forward. "And if I don't?" I asked. The doctor shoved me down and pressed his foot to my chest._

_"I will kill your whore of a mate, James." He snarled. I bared my teeth. No one scorned my mate without punishment._

_"You wouldn't." I censured. The doctor leaned down towards me._

_"Try me." He smiled. I jumped up._

_"This human, Mary Alice Brandon, I have been chasing for twenty years. Do you think that I will simply give up now?" I questioned. The doctor chuckled._

_"James, get the hell out of my hospital before I rip your throat out." He pointed towards the window. I curled my lip in anger, but jumped out the window anyway. I swore that I would come back to finish the job._

…

_1969_

_I watched Mary and her mate cuddle on the couch. I was angry. I wanted her dead and gone. No one ever got away from me. They all were caught eventually. Mary, on the other hand, was turned by that doctor before I could catch her. Victoria grabbed me by my arm in a restraining manner._

_"James, please don't get angry. We'll make her pay, darling. I promise that we will." She whispered into my ear. I looked at her and buried my face in her bright red hair._

_"I hope so, darling," I replied almost silently._

…

Now, James got to extract his revenge on Alice through Bella. Victoria stalked over to him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. James was so proud of Victoria. She acted perfectly and made Bella believe that they were actually attacking her. Humans were so predictable. It was never hard to fool them. He had fooled Mary's mother for a while.

Laurent walked into the broken down Seattle apartment with two unconcsious humans. He looked at Bella and dropped the bodies.

"What is she doing here? I thought that you were going to kill her while I was gone." He demanded.

Victoria chuckled and pulled out a camera. "We thought that just killing her wouldn't suffice. We decided to film her and us just having a little…quality time." She said with a smile. Laurent's eyes widened in frustration.

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" He probed. Victoria leaned in and whispered. Laurent jumped away from her, as if she had burned him.

"Why would you be so cruel?" He wondered.

"It takes a lot of practice." Victoria said with a devilish smile. James smirked, but noticed Bella starting to move.

…

_Bella_

I yawned and tried to turn over in my bed, but couldn't. Confused, I opened my eyes and screamed. It wasn't my room; it was an ugly bed in what looked like a run-down apartment and I was chained to it. Three vampires were looking at me. I recongized them immediately. They had faked an attack to get me. But why? It didn't make sense.

"What am I doing here?" I queried. The redheaded woman smiled at me.

"Why, you're here for our entertainment, you silly girl!" She exclaimed.

I pulled at the chains, but they wouldn't give. I looked at the man I barely knew as Jamie and glared at him. "Jamie, let me go or Edward will kill you!" I warned. Jamie and the redhead burst into laughter.

"Edward doesn't know that we're here and my name is James." He countered. He looked at Victoria and nodded. The dark-skinned man with long hair grabbed James's arm.

"Are you two insane!" He shouted at them. They shrugged their shoulders and neared me.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed, but knew that no one was near enough to help her. The man shoved James out of the way from me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, it's too risky! I can't have the Cullens on my case." Laurent pleaded.

"Then leave." The redhead snarled.

The man looked at me with remorse.

_I'll come back for you_, he mouthed before leaving. James snarled and kicked the couch into the wall, me forgotten. I was grateful for that.

"That traitor! What if he goes to the Cullens?" James shouted. The redhead kissed him.

"Darling, let's use her to keep them away." She suggested. He scrutinized me and then looked at the redhead.

"Victoria, my sweet darling, you are so smart." He kissed her passionately and looked at me again. I didn't like the way he looked at me.

It was like he was leering at me.

The look was too oddly familiar for comfort.

He walked over to me and kneeled beside me, then he started toying with my hair. It sickened me to my very core. "My tasty little human, we need you to blow Edward off, okay? We need you to tell him goodbye." James commanded. I glared at him.

"And if I don't?" I countered.

"I'm not a complete idiot. I know your secrets, little Bella and there are a lot of things I can do to you that can give you nightmares for the rest of your mortal life." He said, placing a cold hand on my inner thigh. I shivered in fear and felt tears roll down my face.

"Please don't do this to me," I pleaded. James squeezed tightly, making my entire leg hurt.

"Will you tell him?"

I nodded. Anything to get him away from me, at least for as long as I could. He removed his hand.

"See, Victoria, it doesn't take much to scare humans. How do they even know that I was going to do anything?" James questioned. Victoria shrugged. I looked at them.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke? 'Cause I don't think it's very funny, you two." I asked. He patted my head.

"You stupid child, how do I say this?" He leaned in close to me. "It's not a joke. It's your nightmare come true, and were your parents arguing now too?"

I shook the chains as I tried to get free. James leaned away from me. "So we have reached an agreement. You will blow him off, and then we can have some fun." Victoria grew excited as James said that. I looked at them and started to cry.

"You bastards…" I whispered, looking away from their perfectly cold and demoniacal faces.

…

I watched as James stood in the doorway of the room, staring at me. He didn't move a single centimeter as he just stood there without having to lean on another foot or anything. Victoria had gone to feed or something, and he was in charge of watching me do nothing but think about Edward. Where was a telepathic vampire when you needed him? This was not a time for jokes, but how else am I supposed to make myself feel better?

"Could you look away for a while?" I asked in an angry sigh. His lips turned upwards slightly, showing the dim hints of a smile.

"You are so interesting to look at, Isabella. Why would I want to look away?" He replied. I growled, but said nothing.

A thought came to my head though. "Why did you do this? Are you angry at someone?" I queried. The smile disintegrated.

"What do you care?" James snarled.

"Is it Edward, or Carlisle, because they will come after you if you try to hurt me-

James was suddenly next to me, pressing his body against mine to hold me down, like that mattered. "Your friend Mary, or Alice as she calls herself now, was considered crazy because of her premonitions. I always had my eyes on her as the blood that called to me more than blood ever had before. My throat catches ablaze with an insatiable hunger just thinking about it. I may need to feed." He smiled as he said the last words, and leaned towards me.

I pressed down into the mattress, trying to distance myself from James. He liked the fear I showed, and pressed down lower towards me.

"When you were taken by your neighbor," he began cruelly, bringing memories back, "were your parents fighting like they are now? Or did they just not care?" I shut my eyes, trying to block out his evil question. I could feel James's tension, and hoped that he would get frustrated and give up, but I was wrong.

"Isabella, answer me right now." James demanded as he reached underneath my shirt and moved slightly up. Please let this not be happening.

"Yes, they were arguing." I confessed, biting my lip. He growled slyly and continued moving up at quicker pace.

"Tell me, what were they arguing about?" He asked, poking at my bra.

"T-t-h-they w-were arguing a-abo-about-

I gasped in horror as I felt him rip the lace apart with his fingernail.

"They were arguing about money and leave me alone!" I shouted as he cupped my breast. He chuckled and started to do more, but Victoria came in.

"Hello darling." He said as he let me go quickly, as if Victoria would've killed him if she had seen. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, thanking whatever that he stopped.

"Have you seen the Cullens, my sweetheart?" James asked her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, and they want to see you, and _her_." She glared at me as she referred to me in third-person-view.

James laughed. "And they shall see her!" He cackled. I looked at the boarded windows, praying that Edward would find me.

…

_Sorry it's been a while, but I have been busy and I was going to publish this Sunday but the computer was messing up. Now I'm so excited to be able to use the interweb again that there may be some spelling errors, but I can make a mistake, right?_


	8. To Bewitch the Mind

_Sorry that I've haven't published in a while. I've been practicing for a play and we finally got it done a couple days ago, so I've been writing. Please forgive me!_

_If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Just though you ought to know._

_Also, let me remind you that this is dark story just in case someone was wanting the completely original Edward. He's not. Of course most of his large traits are in there; being a vampire, being very protective of Bella, his human history, and his being sad and depressing before meeting the love of his life, our Isabella Marie Swan. My version of Edward Cullen is going to blossom out to be SM's altered yet almost the exact same character. This is also cocky Edward, sometimes. I like cocky Edward. Cocky Edward is pretty hot._

_Furthermore and moving on, if you like my other Twilight fanfiction, Lunar Afternoon, please review and let me know. Right now, it is much easier to write for this story than the other. Enjoy this chapter and thank you for picking this story to read!_

…

To Bewitch the Mind

_Edward_

Jasper and Emmett along with Carlisle held me down as Alice talked to Bella's kidnappers. Personally, I wanted to find them, beat the living-or unliving-crap outta them and pour salt on the wounds. Even though they weren't human, if you get the wounds salted fast enough, it really hurts.

"Let me talk to those punk-ass bitches!" I shouted, some nice words in mind. Alice shook her head at me, declining my demand. "Bitch, let me talk-

Jasper decided that he had enough balls to slug me in the face. That was a first for him. "Shut up Edward!" He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Jasper, why don't you go sit under a tree and poems, you stupid veteran." I retorted. He slapped me. Again.

"I told you to shut the fu-

Carlisle covered Jasper's mouth and his profanity went off in a garble.

"Children, calm down. Bella could possibly be dead and both of you are behaving like children. So, do please shut up, both of you imbeciles." Jasper nodded and I rolled my eyes, but obeyed.

Alice slammed down the receiver. "Guys, we don't have much time. They want us at the meadow in five. Bella is alive and will be there. I spoke to her." The guys let me go so they could get ready and I hugged Alice.

"She's alive? You're serious?" I whispered in awe.

Alice nodded and pushed me away. "We should hurry if you want to see her alive, he told me that if we weren't there in time, he would chop her up into little pieces, package each individual piece, and then he would mail it to us." I was thoroughly appalled. Who hated Bella enough to threaten to do that?

"Gross," I commented.

Alice ran out the door with the others and I followed suit.

…

_Bella_

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU COLD-HEARTED, DEAD BASTARD!" I screamed as James and Victoria dragged me into the raining field. They really didn't realize how loud I could scream and both of them seemed to tire of it quickly. James turned on his heel and slapped me. Blood spewed out of my mouth as my head turned quick enough to make a slight crack and I fell, my neck suddenly in big pain.

"Stupid human." Victoria mused. I looked up to see James slap her too. She fell down beside me and gripped her face. I stood up to get away from her.

"Don't talk about Isabella like that. She's certainly got more class than you. You can fall into a pack of werewolves for all I care." Victoria stood up with arched eyebrows and bared teeth. I was confused now.

"Oh, really? Is this one your hot new piece? Last time you dumped me for a human, you came crawling back to me after a few months. You can't live without me." Victoria sneered, though it seemed to be the other way around. The look of attachment in her red eyes was unmistakable. James looked at me with one of those leering looks again. I really wished he would stop doing that. It made me feel like property that didn't have a voice. One of those seen and not heard things, you know?

James spoke up, "this one is different. Cindy was too…ignorant and blond. This one is experienced and my type. Besides, she screams." He proved that by smacking and gripping my butt. I let out a little yelp. There would probably be a bruise there within a matter of minutes. "See? When I turn her, she'll learn some respect… and a way to use that body of hers." He looked me up and down and growled, and I leaned away from him while holding back a gagging sensation.

Thankfully, he turned from me and looked at the Cullens in the distance. If James hadn't wrapped his arm around my waist, I would've ran to them.

"You better not back down. I know where _all_ of you live." He snarled into my ear, and I nodded in fear. This was the only way to help my dear Edward. If I lied to him, told him that I was going to be with James, and he believed it, then I was protecting all of them. And that was something I would do, even if it meant breaking Edward's heart and suppressing my love and yearning for him.

Perhaps, this was my fate. Fate, that was an odd choice of words. Before moving to Forks I had never believed in it, even though everyone else did. Fate is something that cannot be seen with your own two eyes. It's almost a supernatural entity. I never believed in stuff that I couldn't see with my own two eyes, so, naturally, I never believed in fate. I never thought that fate brought my parents back together, that was just the failed marriage with Phil and Charlie's problem with never getting over Renée. They both called it fate, but I never believed it. Watching your best friend die by bullet wounds to the head because of some kid at school whose life sucks because of some jocks and preps is not fate either.

Now here I was, with vampires and fate. Oh, the irony that hits us all at one point in our human lives. Why did I feel this way? It kinda sucked (haha, get it? Sucked.) to somehow be in love with a vampire you've only known for several months, but I probably wasn't in love with him. As a movie I was forced to watch in Music History said, I considered myself in lust with him. Seriously, he was absolutely gorgeous! Tears came to my eyes as I thought about and now I took a step forward with James. I was ready to make my life miserable now.

…

_Edward_

Bella was much too clingy to that guy for her own good. Fury boiled within me as they neared, his arm wrapped around her little waist. She looked dirty and shaken, possibly living in fear right now. The man smirked at Alice, and she was paralyzed with shock, but I didn't know why. When both of our groups, Alice standing back in shock, were only a few feet away, Bella broke away from him and ran towards me. I grabbed her and clung onto her.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're alright!" I whispered loudly as I hugged her. She didn't grip me back. Or hug back. Or kiss me. She was limp.

When I set her down, she automatically walked back over to that…whatever, and kissed him.

…

_Bella_

Even though I wanted to, I didn't respond to Edward's affection. I had to seem that I didn't want a hug, just to go back to James. He set me down with a hurt expression on his face. He looked so pitiful with his even paler complexion, blacker gaze, and disheveled clothing and hair. I wanted to hug and kiss him and say that it was going to be alright, but I couldn't. Because I couldn't look at his sadness anymore, I walked back over to James and did the most cruel thing I could think of.

I kissed him. He worked with me by wrapping his arms around my waist again and swirling his tongue in my mouth. I worked hard to fake a moan and press myself towards him, pretending to want to get closer to him. I could feel him getting aroused by that, but I knew that I couldn't just stab Edward in the back. I had to twist the blade too.

I know that I seem like a cold-hearted bitch, but I love-or lusted after-Edward so much, and I can't do this to him. I can't let him die for me. He didn't deserve someone like me, and I wasn't good enough for him. After all the things that happened, what half-sane individual could handle my baggage? I'm paranoid, insecure, I have low self-esteem, I'm a contreltophobic, my parents argue twenty-four seven, and I'm not even that pretty. James doesn't care about getting to know me, and by the sound of being changed, forgetting about everything would help me out tremendously.

Just to make Edward feel even more betrayed, James called me "love", and Edward fell to his knees.

…

_Edward_

I watched in horror and betrayal as Bella practically embraced that guy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved closer to him. What the hell was she doing? It only took a day or so, but now she's got Stockholm Syndrome? I clenched my fists and started to snarl. Then he did something so cold and cruel that it shattered me.

He called her "love."

How did he know that I had longed to call her that?

I had never felt this kind of pain before. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees, crying if I were human. The venom welled up in my eyes with nowhere to go, but all vampires cry like this. She couldn't have broken my heart, it wasn't even whole to start with. Bella looked at me, and bit her lip. How could she have done this to me? I loved her! I trusted her! I found it hard to trust myself not to kill, let alone another being to love, but when I open my heart for a chance, someone comes around and crushes it. We all searched for her for a day and a half, and all of my siblings hate me now because of her, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing, that's what!

Bella walked over to me, and I jumped up, my male hormones trying to be a little more civilized than I felt right now. Unfortunately, I wanted to tear her heart out and sip from the vessels. She laid a fake-caring hand on my arm, but I smacked it away, almost drawing blood with my nails grazing her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? How could she even pretend to feel guilty after doing that? I glanced back at her guy and he smirked, but something was odd about him. I could hear his thoughts, but his thoughts were completely random, as if he were hiding something. Bella tried to speak as she touched me again.

"Edward, I'm so sorr-

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't lay eyes or a finger on me ever again." And with that, I ran into the woods.

…

After finally stopping, I rammed my fist into a tree and watched it fall, but I wasn't nearly done with it. I picked it up and broke it in half over my knee then tossed the trunk half into another tree. The other fell down. I crunched the top half of the tree in my hands until it was a large ball. One of my siblings walked over, but I wasn't going to acknowledge them; I was much too angry to care.

…

…

_Bella_

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't lay eyes or a finger on me ever again." Edward snarled at me. Then he ran away from me, Edward's family looking at me in shock. I fell to my knees, not caring about the hard bark cracking against my knees, and screamed out in emotional agony. Why did this hurt so much? I hadn't known him that long, and already I cared for him. He had loved me, but the feeling was probably gone now by the betrayal he was clearly feeling.

James walked over to me and gripped my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward's family still standing there. I decided to not be so emotionless towards him now. They all seemed to hope that I would die anyway.

"You made me hurt him, you soulless creature, you made me betray him, and for what? Just so he wouldn't die. And he seems like he wants to now." I whispered to him.

"What are you talking about, love?" James replied, as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

But he did know, and I planned on screaming about it. I jumped up and pushed him away, though he only moved half a step.

"Don't you ever call me that again! I'm not _your_ love, and I never will be! I'll die as Edward's Bella before I even bear to try to live forever as your love!" I felt like I was talking nonsense at this point, but I was speaking in riddles for the Cullens, I just hoped they'd understand what I was talking about. He looked at them and then to me, eyebrows raised in ire.

At least he had gotten my deal.

…

_I know it's short, but it's all I got right now. Don't judge me. I absolutely have no idea when I'm going to have another chapter published. It could be tomorrow, or next month, though I hope it's the first one. Love all my fans, and thank you for choosing 12crazythomas fanfictions (Think of an overly happy stewardess saying that)._


	9. Torture

_It became very easy to write for Lunar Afternoon suddenly, so I'm happy. Now this one must get another chap!_

…

Torture

_Bella_

James pulled his old car into some abandoned building complex. Victoria came to a halt beside us, her red eyes glaring furiously at me and red hair that accompanied her wild look.

"Enjoying the ride yet, Isabella?" James asked with a bright grin on his deathly pale face. James was making me call him sir (stupid, I know) and I wasn't going to talk to him unless I had to. We were in Phoenix, Arizona now and I recongized just about everything there. We were a long way from Edward. I felt sorry for myself.

"No, not really…_sir_ and I've told you, stop talking to me." I replied with a smile on my face. James gripped my throat and snarled at me, looking like a man ready to murder me without thinking twice about it.

"I will talk to you if I want to, and you will respond every time!"

He didn't even bother to ask if I "got that."

"Jame- I mean, _sir_, I've been meaning to ask you something." I said to him as he got out of the car.

James yanked me out of the car as he barked, "What?" He hoisted me over his cold shoulder.

"What in the world do you plan on doing with me?" I wondered. James opened the door to the building, not seeming to pay attention to my question. "Bella, I plan on making you mine. The moment I kidnapped you, you are as good as mine. I will break you down, I will tear you apart, I will destroy your mind until all you know is 'sir, may I,' and then I will change you and build you back up into a strong vampire that listens to me and only me!" I looked at him, scared.

"Okay, sir, but you will have to kill me. I will never, ever listen to your commands." I retorted.

James laughed at me. "Who's going to save you anyway? You already dumped Edward Cullen, his family hates you, your family doesn't give a shit, and you're just a human! What can you do that make me leave you alone!" James exclaimed.

"I won't forget Edward. I will find him and ask his forgiveness as soon as I'm a vampire. You will be as good as dead." I informed him.

I made him mad, again. James set me down and backhanded me into the wall. The wall fell down as I collided with it. He picked me up slammed me up against the other wall.

"You will do nothing like that, or I will rip your father's throat out and do things to your mother that you'll never forget!"

Tears came to my eyes. My parents, he couldn't hurt them! They didn't know anything, and if he went to their house, they wouldn't- couldn't- know how to deal with a vampire in their home. Come to think of it, I didn't even know how to kill one. I should have never run away from Edward when he told me he was a vampire. It was stupid and immature. He told me something that was private and was part of him, and I ran off because I needed to "think." How stupid that was!

James knocked me against the wall again and then I completely blacked out.

…

Edward

Police cars sped by her house. I watched Charlie sit by the table while talking to a fellow officer.

"Charlie, where did you last see her? All of this information is important. Even though you're the chief of police, you can't find her by yourself." His female deputy and former mistress, Sally Hens, asked him. He rubbed his tired face with his dirty hands and sighed heavily. Renée put her hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, everything will be alright. We'll find her, and she will be fine." Renée tried to soothe him.

"How can you know that? It's been sixteen days!" Charlie shouted in an outburst. _Where is Bella, and how am I going to tell Renée that I don't want to be with her anymore_, Charlie fretted to himself. I rolled my eyes. Bella was with someone that she seemed to like, and Charlie was too busy worrying about ending his relationship with Renée again to truly worry about his daughter. I wished someone would adopt her if she ever gets a normal life again.

I rubbed my fingers through my hair and growled in frustration. It would be nice to have some food right now, some real food. I'm not talking about some deer, I'm talking about some person walking in an alley by themselves, their blood untainted of alcohol or drugs.

I looked over in the passenger seat, Carlisle watching me closely. He wasn't going to let me go out by myself now. He didn't "trust" me anymore. Like I cared. I didn't care one bit now. If he should be mad at anybody it would be Bella. Ever since she arrived here she made me so happy, and then ripped the happiness away from me. It was her fault that I was like this, cold and uncaring. I just wanted my old life back, before she moved here, before I even spoke to her. I should've let Emmett kill her when we didn't know her.

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" Carlisle asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking of an excuse.

No, I would just tell him the truth.

"Well, I'm thinking that I want some human blood," I answered him sweetly, putting on a fake smile. Jasper, who was off in his own twisted world in the back, glared at me.

"Bolt, and I will tear you apart," Jasper growled.

"Shut the hell up, Jasper." I growled as I turned the engine on and sped out of the neighborhood.

"Do you ever smile?" Rosalie asked, butting in on our argument.

"Not lately," I answered, and floored it, "besides, do you ever smile?"

"We're talking about you," Rosalie sniffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, bitch." I mumbled to myself.

_Edward, you need to calm down_, Carlisle growled. _Why should I, Carlisle? I've never been dumped before_, I fake-whined, then laughed aloud.

"Edward, watch where you're going!" Jasper screamed.

I turned my attention to the road and screeched to halt as a lone woman stood in the middle of the dark road, screaming. She looked at us with green eyes and walked towards us. I kept an annoyed expression because I planned on getting just a little taste of her blood. I rolled my window down.

"Are you guys alright? You were going pretty fast." The woman asked.

"Oh, we're fine. It's you I'm worried about. I'm Edward." I smiled.

"Well, Edward. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I stepped out of the car and locked it. You see, my car was vampire-proof. They could get out fairly easily, but it may be too late by the time I sucked her dry.

"Ma'am, it looks like you have a scratch on your neck, let me look. I'm a doctor." I lied.

"Sure, why not?" She laughed.

I chuckled, then put on my a serious face. "Let me look. I'll help you." I leaned forward and pretended to examine her. Faking it was hard because she smelled so good. She smelled of something I couldn't even describe.

"Are there any cars coming?" I asked, engrossed in her scent.

"No, but what about the guys in your car?"

"They don't matter, because I'm going to kill you." My family broke out the car and attempted to grab me.

"Edward no!" Carlisle shouted.

"What the fu-

I interrupted her by gripping my teeth into her flesh and making a run for it.

…

_Bella_

When I came to, I expected the usual, chained up to a bed, but I was completely wrong. My eyes opened to see complete darkness. I stretched quickly to make sure I was in an open space.

Lucky for me I was, but I heard growling. I had absolutely no idea where the hell I was at, but I couldn't see. I stood up and reached for my phone, then remembered that it was on the floor of my room.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. The lights came on in a flush of bright light.

Inches from my face was a mutation of some wolf and maybe a human. It stood up and was extremely tall and furry with red fur all over it. "Okay," I mumbled to myself and took a step back. It bared its sharp teeth at me.

The creature opened its large mouth and howled into my face. My hair literally blew back. Its saliva got all over my face and I threw up. _Disgusting_, I thought to myself as I coughed up the rest of the throw up. It seemed to be offended by that. Now it seemed to prepare to bite me. It pushed me down and tried to bite me. I pushed its face away with my hands, its jaws snapping.

I didn't know James had this thing in a basement.

"Stop Viktor!" I could've swore I heard James shout. The thing- that was apparently named Viktor- stopped and looked out towards a concrete staircase where James was standing. He actually decided to change clothes and was dressed halfway normal with a shirt and pants and boots, but he still looked like a blonde vampire.

Viktor whimpered and walked away from me. "That is the last straw," James said in his regular commanding voice, "and you will be severely punished for this." He walked down the steps, the heavy thud of his boots in rhythm with Viktor's whimpers. I crawled back into the corner of the basement-like room and hid behind a bloody table, not wanting to be seen right now. I grabbed a heavy chain on the floor for self-defense, though it would do no good against James. The creature named Viktor howled and started to shed heavily as he…shifted into a…human, his howls turning into screams. The creature ended up being a naked male human with red hair.

"Please don't, master. I'll be good, master." Viktor begged in a heavy Irish accent. _That doesn't sound totally pathetic_, I thought sarcastically to myself, but I understood why he sounded so pathetic. I would be sounding just like. Jame barely slapped his shifting servant and Viktor flew across the room, smashing in the wall right next to me. I screamed, which was just instinct. Viktor, the man that had just attacked me, looked at me with his…completely white eyes. James picked poor Viktor up- why I had sympathy for him I don't know- and slammed him down on the table I _was_ hiding behind.

"What do you say to my pet, Viktor?" James growled. A pet? No I was not a mere pet. I would die before I would become _his_ pet.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He shouted at me, not seeming to refer to me as much as to _him_.

James let him go. "Good, now get out of my sight. You're making me sick." He commanded Viktor.

"Yes, master." He shifted and darted out of the room. I whimpered now, which was something I had never done in my life, and drew my knees up to my chest.

He looked at me and smiled, the anger and intimidation in his eyes gone.

He picked up a single broken chain piece and started toying with it as he spoke to me, "Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. You see, if you don't keep your servants in check, they tend to…get rusty." He crushed the chain in his palm and dropped it right in front of me, it a small ball of scrap metal. I gasped in fright.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" I screamed at him, Viktor's fear flashing before my eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up," He replied.

"No!" I shouted.

James pulled me up. "Bella, let's face it. Edward doesn't care about you one bit. You belong to me now. You will learn the rules and obedience tomorrow, and you will listen to every words I say." He started to drag me up the stairs and out of the room, me screaming for help. As much as I refused to admit, it was true. Edward didn't care. If he did, he would've saved me by now. James will break me, he will keep at it until I cling to him for the fear that I will die without him. I will belong to him if I don't fight this. I will fight, and I hope I'll win. I have to win, my sanity depends on it.

"You need new clothes, darling." James said, stopping my thoughts. That would be nice. I hadn't had new clothes to wear in days.

"The current ones are very bloody and dirty. I have plenty of other clothes for you to wear."

"I won't break, James. If I haven't by now, I won't ever change. You can hit me all you want, but I can't and will not break." I warned.

He turned towards me and slapped me in the face. I would've flown across the room, but he was holding me.

"Isabella," he tsked, "you insult me. Haven't you realized by now that I have more effective means other than 'hitting' you, yet I will be doing that alot." I gulped.

"How so?" I wondered aloud, then remembered. So, he was going to try to rape me? I've already survived several attempts. I'm sure I can survive this one.

I noticed that we were now in a large and attractive bedroom.

"Here are a couple rules you must master," James whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine, "rule number one, you must obey everything I say and only what _I_ say. Rule number two, _never_ lie to me. You got that?" He snarled. I nodded, too stubborn to speak. He shook me by my neck. "I said, you got that! Answer me!"

"Yes!" I answered shortly. "Good. Rule number three, you must always call me sir, starting now. No more 'bastard,' no more 'James.' I want sir. Do you understand?" I didn't dare to try to just simply nod this time. I would play his game now, but come later…no way!

"Yes…sir." I uttered. James put his cold lips to my cheek.

"Good girl. See? It's not hard." He stated with a taunting smirk on his face.

"I agree, sir." He kissed my cheek again.

"You are such a good girl, Bella! Now, rule number four. You do not hide _anything_ from me, not your thoughts when I ask you to tell me about them, not your body when you change in front of me. Nothing!" I shivered and I wanted to shake my head.

"Yes, sir," I was forced to say instead. What had happened for me to become a slave anyway? Also, why was I agreeing to this? I was too weak, but I would change now. I don't need Edward to save me. I can save myself, I hope.

"Now, number five. Only speak when spoken to. You will be joining the future members of your coven and I for dancing, and you must be a good girl." He commanded me.

"Of course sir." I agreed.

"The last one, do not attempt to hit me, ever. I will hurt your family if you do."

"Yes sir," I answered, tears coming to my eyes. "My dearest, why are you crying?" He asked.

I made the first mistake of many. "Nothing, just something-

I didn't even get to finish.

He slammed me up against the wall and slapped me. Blood spewed out of my mouth. "What did I just say? It was rule number two, you forgetful human!" He screamed into my ear. I started to cry, and I couldn't help but hug James for some reason. I guess I just wanted something to hold me up as I broke down. But my will hadn't broke. I hope he didn't mistake this for that, because he would be sadly mistaken.

"I'm sorry sir." I decided to try a "poor me" approach. "I'm worthless, aren't I?" I asked him. He hugged me back and kissed my bottom lip.

"Don't think stupid things. If you were worthless, you would be dead right now." He said to me, licking my jaw and taking my spilled blood. James started to kiss my jaw, then moved up to my lips.

"No, please don't sir!" I cried out.

"If you be a good girl and don't talk, this shouldn't end badly." James snarled as he pulled off my shirt. Tears came to my eyes as he took off clothing and redressed me in cleaner clothes, stopping to admire my body before putting the cleaner clothing on.

"I need to feed you." James said as he looked at me. I wouldn't look at him, though I knew he was observing what he had stolen. I felt cold hands on me, touching me where I didn't want him to touch me ever. I started to cry as he took his hands off of me and shoved a dress on me. He kissed my cheek.

"See Bella, that wasn't too bad, was it?" James asked.

"Yes sir. It was not bad." I said, crying my eyes out.

...

_You like? If you do, review!_


	10. The Escape

_Sorry for not updating in a while, but this is the first update of 2011! Let's hope something good comes out of it._

_I was spell-checking my other chapters because they really needed it and I was on Facebook because my old computer couldn't handle it. I got a new computer and I was on it a little too much. Sorry, but at least I haven't spoiled you guys with a ton of updates! _:)

…

The Escape

_Edward_

Damn. That was all I could think of. Now, everyone in the family was watching me closely. Very closely. Was this what Bella turned me into? A heartless punk with a suddenly irresistible urge for human blood? Perhaps, but I didn't care. Not one bit. Let them think what they will, but I was getting over being dumped for the first time, even though it wasn't that big of a thing. It felt good to act on action without thinking.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Alice asked. I shrugged, not going to answer. Rosalie rolled her eyes, thinking about how much of a pussy I was being because of my sulkiness. When she remembered that I could hear her, she started thinking about something entirely different. Good for her because I was about to rip her fucking head off.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted at me. Oops, I must have been thinking out loud again. Well, no matter. They could just fuck off. That sounded like a good thought to focus on. There. I feel better now.

"Edward, shut up!" Emmett added, apparently I talk out loud a lot.

I faced him. "Do you guys _ever_ shut up, seriously? I never get any peace."

"How do you think we feel?" Jasper mumbled. I stood up in pissed-offishness and walked out the door, my throat throbbing yet again. They would start after me soon, and I would be forced to come back with them. Ugh, they all annoy me sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes...geez, I could just kill 'em. I kicked a rock into the river, denting the bank. I cringed. Oops. Oh, the bank will get over it. It's not like it can talk or something.

"When are you going to start acting like an adult?" Emmett (Shocking. He seems so much like a retard most of the time) asked me.

"Well, when are you going to try to keep your IQ from getting _any_ lower than the norm?" I retorted. There. He can just suck on that. He glared at me, but didn't say anything.

_Whatever dude_, He said in thought. I chuckled at him. Pathetic. As usual, the rest of the family surrounded me, ready to drag me back to the house if necessary. Jasper took a step forward beside Emmett. They were now blocking their thoughts. They all were, except Alice, but she was thinking about something stupid. As usual.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you about James," Alice began quietly, her thoughts guarded carefully. I looked at her with a normal expression for her to continue, "he kidnapped her-Bella- for a reason. He's trying to get back at me for 'getting away.'

"You know everything about my human side that I know. The vague memories of being imprisoned in a room, the letter from my maker about the nameless vampire who was after me. As soon as I saw James, I knew it had to be him. He looked so...evil. You kinda look like that right now. I've been searching for anything that's going to happen to Bella, and I found something important. But, you have to promise that you'll be calm." Alice smiled sadly at me, and the old Edward I despised sent positive thoughts.

"Of course. Anything to save a life, right?" I lied. I would be calm of course, but it wouldn't be "to save a life." It would be to save Bella. My precious Bella who after I get her back will be mine for the ravaging and caring for. I wouldn't be clingy, because I'm not a pussy. I don't need to be up someone's ass to feel important.

"Edward? You there?" Alice tapped my head, bringing me back to earth.

"Yeah, go on."

"He's going to change her. Tonight."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, almost in a laugh. "Even if it's true, why do we care?" I added.

That received a slap from Alice. Blood would've been drawn if I had any.

"Because she still loves you! Or something like that. I have no idea if she loves you, but she cared enough to break your heart, Edward! Isn't that enough?"

"What makes you think that she cares about me?" I questioned.

"Because she went fucking crazy after you blew her off in the woods weeks ago. She was shouting stuff like, 'I'll die as Edward's Bella than live forever as your love,' referring to James, of course." Jasper interjected. I faced him with a different expression, a...happier one, perhaps?

"That is totally...awesome." I sat in the fluffy chair and gaped at nothing in particular. That was something they hadn't told me. Either they just hadn't thought about it, or they tried to hide it. And they hid it pretty well. "Well, what are we going to do about this? He deserves a fate worse than death for this." I growled.

…

_Bella_

James carried me across the room as we danced, me limp. I so didn't want to be doing this. I was clean, shaven (Wow, that sounded butch), and almost normal-looking now, but just wait until it was all over. After this, all the hitting and the other shit will all be brought out again. I had to admit, the dress was killer, but I hated dresses and James with a passion so _ugh _to it all. He didn't strike me as the dancing kind, but perhaps he was just trying to impress his "superiors." I didn't get vampire business at all.

Now that I thought about it, why was I so calm anyway? I've been kidnapped and forced to participate, I was _not_ invited. James dipped me low to the floor, my long brown hair grazing along the anally clean surface. He looked at me with those cold threatening red eyes and a smirk. I shivered beneath his touch. The other vampires and their mates looked at the elegant couple in the center of the floor. He pulled me up to watch. This was not going to end well at all. I stopped hoping for Edward and the other Cullens to save me weeks ago. I was going to save myself.

How?

No freaking clue. I was thankful that I wasn't forced to be put through many dances. After about two or three, he sent me to my "room" like a dog. Later, but not too much later, I planned my escape. Okay, no planning. Just gonna jump out of this window right here, and get the hell out of this place. I looked around the place, and spotted an old iron that had been used to prop the door.

"Ah ha!" I grabbed it and toyed with it in my hands for a moment, then thought. _Why the hell was I doing this? I should check to see if the window could be opened before hurling an iron at it. Plus, it'd make a lot of . _I lifted the old latch on the window, and it opened with ease. "I am such a dumbass." I mumbled as I pulled on a pair of pants and sneakers (provided by King Dick-Pants) and checked the height.

Holy crap, it was high! I searched for a way down. I decided to tie sheets together and got down that way. Who knows if he heard me, but I was NOT going to find out. My heart in my throat, I ran as fast as I could in the bushes of the path. There was a tall gate at the end of this path, so I decided to try to scale it. I was definitely not an athlete, but I knew my basics from gym, thankfully. Right about now, I was grateful that our gym teachers were so pushy about the whole "you have got to exercise and build up your muscles!" thing.

Of course, it was harder to climb than it looked. All I scaled when I jumped for it was a finger twisted in a bar.

"Ow! Shit!" I shoved my finger into my mouth and groaned silently. Dammit, why did that have to hurt? Seriously, I'm always hurting my damn self. However, I sucked it up and carefully started up the gate. Finally, I got up it and fell down the other side. Of course, it couldn't go smoothly at all. My leg got caught in a ditch. No damage, but damn, it hurt like hell. I had to get over it if I was ever going to get out of here, so I sucked in my breath and began dashing across the ground again. I had no idea where I was going, but _eh_, what am I going to do? Did James know if I was gone yet? If he did and he found me, hopefully he would make it quick. No, why would he do that? He wants to be a torturous bastard. I don't think torturous bastards make it quick unless they're really pissed.

Something made a grab for me and pulled me back towards the forest, my nails digging into the dirt while I screamed.

…

_Third Person View_

James was more amused than pissed about her "escape." Bella was unbelievable in her stupidity. He sensed her leaving the premises before she even got over the gate. He wanted to torture her, teach the bitch a lesson. He had sent his lower-man after her, and maybe she would come back in one piece. Just as long she was breathing, he'd be satisfied. Victoria was jealous, and he _loved_ the way she tried to woo him with short skirts and winks.

He loved Victoria, but just was bored with her. Now, he was obsessed with Isabella. He desired to completely destroy her mind until she was just a zombie. What he was going to do after, James didn't know. He was just living for the moment.

...

_This took me forever to publish and it may not be the best, but at least I finally published. Yes, this is very short, but I wanted to give you something, you know? I should have another soon, but who knows?  
Also, I created a website dedicated to this criteria and my other Fanfictions. Check my profile for the link. And if it's not there, please tell me._

_And if you must ask, it's just got pics and info related to these fanfics. People seem to like pics of the character's stuff. Don't know why. Check it out!_


	11. Blood

_Yeah ArtistOfLight sorry about the cursing on here. I get a little carried away, but I'll cut down. I'll cut down a lot actually. Thanks for being awesome about the complaint. I understand now, I really do. I can't fix what was written before, but it'll change in the future. Everyone, expect less cursing!_

_And sorry guys for the large spaces between updates and the short chapters. This one is really short too, but I've been in school so I barely have time to try to do any writing. I promise I'll catch back up again soon! _V' ' 'V

…

Blood

_Edward_

"What's the game plan?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch with the rest of the family, aside from Emmett. I didn't know where he was. In front of us was a chalkboard used for sport coaches. It had probably been stolen by Emmett, who else?

Emmett walked in wearing a coach's uniform and thinking about a game plan. "Okay girls, here's what we're gonna do..." He started rambling while I began thinking about other stuff.

Over the past weeks I've insulted the family, degraded them, threatened to leave them, and betrayed the family's values by getting a slight taste of human blood but they still let me come crawling back every time. I felt like absolute nothingness for acting so much like a degenerate. If my human mother could see me now cursing like a lousy sailor and getting all worked up for basically no reason... There was no reason to be so hostile. Bella wasn't dead. Only _if_ Isabella died then I'd be angry. But she wasn't going to die. Not as long as I was around. But this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't met me. This was perhaps my fault. She may have had a chance to be normal if I had just left her alone like Carlisle said I should've.

I sighed aloud, and looked out the window.

Back to the present, Emmett had been talking for the past thirty-seconds about some bogus game plan.

I stood up to speak. I don't know what he said, but it probably wasn't too intelligent. "Yeah, that's great Emmett, but-

"You weren't listening at all, were you Edward?" Esme asked me, eyes disappointed.

"No, I wasn't. Sorry Emmett," I replied, sitting back down. I wasn't really there mentally. I had my thoughts and other thoughts invading my brain. Sometimes, even for a vampire, telepathy was a little much. "What did you say?" I asked Emmett and dived into his mind to see what he just said and the idea was well thought out. I was proud of Emmett for once.

Then Alice ran into the room. "Guys! Guys!" She almost sounded out of breath, but that couldn't happen. Vampire don't get out of breath.

Jasper was by her side quickly, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" I asked. She always hid bad news from me, I don't know why though. She shook her head violently, biting her nails.

"Edward, it was a spur of the moment for her, but I managed to catch her for once. Bella's on the run from James. Just in the next few minutes, she's going to be attacked. And if we don't get there as soon as possible, she's going to be killed. Edward, go now. Don't wait for us. Just get to her before James' pet does." Alice explained in the quickest voice possible. I was shocked by how much she actually cared.

"Why do you-

"GO!" Alice shrieked.

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Jasper whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She didn't care.

I nodded and tore the door off the hinges as I left the room.

...

_Bella_

"Get off of me!" I screamed, not really looking at who or what it was yet. I looked back and saw what I had seen in the basement. Fur and human combined horribly to make...it wasn't pretty, let's just say that. I kicked the creature with my free leg several times and tried to run after he let go of my leg, but he had somehow damaged it. It was hurt from the fall but now the bones were crushed. I sucked in a breath and dashed, the weight bringing tears to my eyes. But I couldn't stop. If I stopped, I was dead. So I kept on running until it tackled me to the dirty ground.

The rain started to pour hard as he tried to smother me in the mud/dirt concoction. I inhaled the stuff accidentally and gagged. I was choking now, but I had to keep fighting. I flailed my arms and legs and felt relief. I threw my head up and started coughing heavily. Chunks of mud drained out of my throat and I threw up. After I caught my breath I stood up and looked around. The thing was gone. Where had it went? It had to be around here somewhere. The thing couldn't have just left, could it?

I picked up a sharp, thick stick to use as a weapon against the thing if it came back and started running through the field I was now in. I could see the road from where I was so I started running even faster, but I tripped. No surprises there. There was only a sharp pain in my side, but that was to be expected. Everyone trips, right? However, when I tried to sit up, something kept getting caught.

"What the..." I looked down to see blood spilling quickly out of me and the world began to spin.


	12. Perhaps a Rescue

_I don't know why, but I put snow down there instead of rain! I fixed it, of course, but I guess the reason I did that was because snow is really pouring down here on my end.  
This story sometimes seems to get heat a lot for some reason, so future comments about something I should change should be done in a nice manner, like ArtistOfLight's comment. If you go about it like that, then we will have no problems and I will listen. If you totally attack me then I will just not acknowledge that you suggested anything. Are we clear? Yeah, I thought so._

_If you want to contact me for Betaing and send your documents to places other than here, please contact me on here and I will direct you. I don't have a Beta for my story, so if someone would possibly be interested in helping out for some reason, I'll be open to it. _V' ' 'V

...

Perhaps a Rescue

_Bella_

My blood was starting to stain the mud (or not) and I was seeing double. Now what was I going to do? It wasn't easy to keep running in the thick mud while I was healthy! The stick was lodged into my left side, keeping only some of the blood in. I fumbled around in my mind for any advice from some survival shows. I'm not really sure if they talked about this stuff, but they should've.

There was one thing I did know. I had to at least break off some of this stick (or pull it out all together) because I know I will fall again and it will push in deeper. Crap, of all the sticks I picked, I got the thick one. There was no way I was going to break off any of this.

I remembered that some people in the movies used pieces of clothing to keep the wound from bleeding. I ripped off some of my shirt and pants to tie together as a...thingie. I forget what they call them actually. We'll call it a plug.

I had absolutely no clue what I was doing, but I wasn't going to sit here and bleed to death.

With heavy breaths I wrapped one hand around the stick right at the wound entrance and the other farther up. The pain was near unbearable because I'm a wimp as I pulled it as quickly as possible. It felt caught on something about halfway out.

Hot tears streamed down my dirty face as I tugged. Blood spilled into my mouth as I bit my lip, trying not to make a loud noise of any kind. That monster could still be out there. With a final tug and scream it came out. My large wound started to bleed heavily and I stuffed the "plug" in it. I was crying full on and snot was dripping down. Gross, right?

I wiped my nose and eyes and stood up, stumbling. Seriously, had this escape been worth it? I'm in so much pain right now and snot is pouring out of my nose and I have no damn idea where I am.

"No, this was worth it. I would be in this bad of shape even if I had stayed." I answered myself, shaking off any doubts. "Now to get to that road." I limped over to the road. It was completely deserted. It must be a back road. Well, that sucks. Still, someone could drive down it. I limped down the road, ripping more of my shirt and pant legs to replace the blood-soaked plug. Wow, I would love to go to sleep right now. Just lay in my own bed in Charlie and Renée's house.

I honestly don't consider that place a home. The arguing and other stuff gets to me. They should have never gotten remarried. I like Charlie better than Renée though. I had more in common with him. They'll be divorced soon and I'll stay with Charlie in this hell.

Speaking of Forks, it'd be nice to know what Edward was doing. If he was searching for me or if he just didn't care. I couldn't say that I loved him; I'd only known him for about two or three months (or less than that. I can't really remember now) and I did like him a lot. He could be sweet, but could be a total meanie pants. His "aura" was almost too strong for me and the fact that he's a vampire isn't _too _bad, it'd just take a little getting used to.

The only problem I had was his family. I liked them all, but Alice is the reason I'm in this mess. It's not her fault, I get that, but how many more vampires want her dead? How many more will kidnap me? How many more times will I be standing here, thinking about this? If I ever got back alive, we'd have to talk about that. I've never really met his "family" formally. If I got to meet them at their house normally (as normal as possible), I'd mention that then.

I walked for a while, then leaned against a tree. I backed up when I saw a lightning bolt followed by a loud clap. Trees are bad during storms, I think. I'm delusional right now. I'm not even sure if I did see that. Another loud clap proved me right.

"Oh, it is storming. So I'm not too crazy yet." I started back down the road, but something wasn't right. I mean, even less right than usual right now. I honestly don't know how this could get any worse.

It did.

…

_Edward_

Bella's scent was all over the place, but she was nowhere in sight and the rain was starting to destroy all traces of her. I was alone in the field, my family had yet to catch up. They had always told me I was the fastest. I was searching the place for any sign of her. Then I saw that sign. Her watered-down blood covered a random mud splotch on the ground, but the water had washed away any trails she may have lead. There was a thick stick laying in the mud. She must have tried to use it as a weapon against...a vampire? Why would she have tried to use that? Oh yeah, I was never able to tell her that wood had no effect against us. Poor Bella, she's got nothing to protect herself.

I started running towards the road, as that was my best bet, and could hear her heavy breathing. I ran down the road, but nothing ever seems to go my way. A were jumped into my way, though I had been able to smell it miles away.

"Get out of my way." I growled, crouching down to a defensive position. The were growled and lunged for me. It tackled me to the mossy ground, the fragile grass beginning to break under the pressure.

I could smell Bella on the were. Her hair and blood was all over it. This angered me. No one could touch _my_ Bella and live to tell about it. The were was extremely weak; I could tell that he was a newborn. Vampire newborns were powerful, but only the old weres could be as powerful as us.

The were only slightly whined as I ripped it's head off, followed by more rips and blood. Werewolf blood oozes out slowly for some reason. I honestly don't know why that happens.

The hard rain washed the blood away. I ripped up a thick chunk of earth and stuffed the creature's body parts in the hole before shoving the chunk on top of it.

"Now that _thing_ is out of the way," I mumbled to no one in particular as I continued down the road. At my speed, it didn't take long to find her.

Just a little ways from weird bundles of blood-soaked cloth, Bella was laying in the middle of the road, curled up in a ball. I dashed over to her to assess her damage. It was bad. She was completely caked in wounds and bruises.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked, slightly poking her shoulder. She jerked and turned on her back. There was a hole in her side, plugged by parts of her shirt and pants. I could smell the infection coming.

"Hey Charlie." She mumbled incoherently. Brushing off the comment, I scooped her up in my arms. Bella snuggled up next to me, but to her I could have been anybody. I think she thought I was Charlie though.

"Is it time for school, Charlie?" Bella mumbled again. I laughed, but something was nagging at me.

Something didn't feel right. Bella had been too easy to apprehend and even though she was delusional, I doubt she would have lied in the road like this.

Bella's eyes opened up wide and she began to scream.

...

_Sorry if these last few updates have been like cliffys. I didn't intend for that to happen. I'm hoping for the time in-between updates to get shorter in length and have longer chapters, but who knows how that'll go?_


	13. Alive

_I'm pretty sure most of you know how nice it is to get a kind review and it makes me feel really good about what I write when you do this. Thank you for the latest reviews, they make me feel all giddy and warm inside. Haha, but really, thanks._

_Also, I know I was using too many big words before, but if they're are any big words now, they came from _me_, not the thesaurus. The only thing I'm using that for is to make sure the word is being used correctly. And if there any spelling mistakes, I apologize, but I'm human, right? Of course, they should've been removed, but still._

...

Alive

_Edward_

The suddenness of her screams almost made me drop her. I hadn't even seen that coming and I'm a vampire!

"Bella what's wrong!" I tried to demand as calmly as I could, but it just came out panicked. She started scratching at her hand furiously.

"Ow, it burns! It hurts! Make it stop!" She shrieked. I plopped to the ground and looked at her hand. It was red with irritation and there was a deep, crescent-shaped gash in her hand also. A vampire had bitten her on the hand. She kept thrashing, trying to get away. I easily held her down.

"Bella, calm down!" I shouted. She looked at me with a glazed look in her eyes, her dark hair matted together underneath her.

"It hurts so much, Edward. Please … make it stop." She said quietly, almost sickly. Through the rain and Bella's whimpers I could hear my family approaching. Carlisle appeared first, then the others. He saw her hand and was horrified.

I stood up to their level. "What can I do? I don't know what to do!" I pleaded helplessly. He looked at her with a careful eye.

"We can always … let her become a vampire. That'd be pretty cool." Emmett suggested. Everyone glared at him, but I thought it would be a good idea.

Carlisle shook his head at Emmett and I before we could even say anything. "No, she's disoriented and hurt. This could have a negative effect on her vampire life. She could end up deformed or … _disturbed_."

I shivered (a human action I practiced on doing for a while) and looked at Bella laying on the ground. She still had the glazed look and was in rags, literally. You couldn't tell what she had been wearing anymore. Bella was screaming again now, and we had to make a decision. Time was running out for her. Maybe it would work out and she'd be a normal vampire, but what if she wasn't? What if she became a hollow shell forever trying to remember, but couldn't? I'd feel entirely responsible for this.

"Suck it out." Esme said. I looked at her as if she had suggested that I eat Bella or something weird like that.

"_What are you talking about_?" I seethed. I heard Bella's screaming stop only to start whimpering again.

Esme pinched the bridge of her nose. "I meant, suck the venom out. I had to do it for someone years ago." She said in an annoyed tone. I gave her an apologetic look, hoping the venom hadn't reached her heart yet. It hadn't been that long of a conversation though. We talk fast.

I sat down on the muddy ground and pulled Bella close to me.

"Bella, I'm going to make the pain go away, but there's a chance that I may kill you. May I?" I asked her with a weak smile. She looked at me innocently, like a child, and nodded. I kissed her warm lips lightly and brought her hand up to my lips. The blood smelled delicious even with the venom, but I couldn't distract myself. I began to suck the infected blood out, and it was the best I had ever tasted. My grip on her arm tightened as I sucked harder, not even bothering to spit the infected blood out. The others were watching me carefully, ready to pull me back if needed.

The venom was starting to thin out, so I knew I was at the end. But, I wasn't slowing down. As hard as I was trying (believe me, I was), I couldn't stop myself. My grip on her arm became tighter and tighter until I was convinced her arm was going to break. I could hear it slowly beginning to crack. My family was just standing there except Jasper, he had left quickly because of the smell. Why weren't they trying to help Bella? The blood was just about completely clean, and Bella was starting to panic at my lack of slowing.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Bella's voice pierced through my ears and helped me to pull back from her clean blood, which was euphoric in the taste. I released from her hand and fell back against a tree, holding my bloody hands up to my face. Carlisle and Alice were giving Bella a proper checkup as I just stood there in horror and ecstasy, torn between the two feelings. I could see how the blood made me feel, the almost instant and strong arousal … but then was this horror that I let myself become a regular bloodsucker. It was humiliating that ... _blood_ could make me so monstrous and … _alive_.

In the large puddle at my feet, I could see myself. My mouth was covered in blood and my eyes were red glowing saucers. If I had been able to control myself, there would have no excess blood on me, but I didn't show control- I couldn't. I shook my head, snapping myself out of the hypnotic trance the blood lured me into and focused on Bella. I rushed over to her, everyone objecting, and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me, her deep eyes normal, and nodded. She brought an extremely weak hand up to my bloody face. I put my hand over hers so she wouldn't have to struggle to keep it up there.

"Thank you, Edward." She said to me before lapsing into unconsciousness.

…

_Bella_

For the first time in weeks, I woke up quietly and in a nice, warm bed with clean clothes that smelled good. Yawning, I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I looked at around to see I was attached to an IV, there was a cast on my arm, my leg was bandaged up, there was a bandage on my nose (you can tell if there's something on your face, trust me), and there was a hot plate of food next to me on the nightstand. I somehow got it over to me and chowed down. As I swallowed a fresh piece of toast, I noticed my throat hurt too. I couldn't really remember much of what happened so I discarded that thought and inhaled some eggs and orange juice.

After I was finished, I started to wonder where I was. I couldn't be with James, _hot_ food didn't exist to him. I knew I wasn't at the hospital or at home, because Charlie and Renée would be annoying me right now with questions. So, what other options could be there? Since I'm technically crippled right now, I can't look around and there's no TV, so I just have to sit here.

As if I had said a magic word, the door opened. Edward Cullen walked into the room and looked at me with that sexy smile.

"Hello Isabella Swan, how are you today?" He asked with a nice demeanor, for once. Actually, I never really got to know him that well.

I tried to sit up again, but it hurt to try. Edward helped me out with that.

"I'm fine Edward Cullen, I think. I have no idea why I'm in pain though. I'd like to know." I replied with a weak smile. Edward looked away from me.

"It's … complicated," he said, "but I'll help you downstairs so we can talk about this with the rest of the family." He took the IV out of me and picked me up in his arms. We started heading towards the staircase. But, something told me he was hiding something.

Then I remembered a piece of last night.

"You took my blood." I said bluntly. Edward winced as I said blood. He didn't speak for a moment, then he set me on the thick rail. I was surprised that I was able to not fall on this.

"Yes, I did. I had to." He agreed, his eyes closed. I leaned forward, peeling his eyelid open to get him to look at me. I just now noticed how bright and red his eyes were now. He opened both of his eyes. "You don't have to do that." He laughed.

"How'd it taste?" I asked Edward. He stammered, clearly caught off guard.

"How did wha-

I shushed him. "You know." I said.

We just stayed there in silence, my hand up to his lips, and his red eyes peering into my own.

Finally, he spoke, removing my hand. "It was delicious, I must say. It was the best, human or animal, I had tasted. I didn't want to stop, but I did. It was arousing, I never felt so alive." The feeling poured out of his words, and his eyes glowed into mine at every word, very syllable.

He put his hands on my shoulders leaning close to me.

"That's why _I_ am the bad guy, and you shouldn't be around me. Could you live with that, Bella? Could you stay with me, fearing for your live each and every day? I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before and I won't lose you. If you want to go back to Phoenix and forget that any of this ever happened, I won't allow it."

I looked at him, not with fear but with sympathy, and smiled again. He wasn't too good at this "relationship" crap.

"Call me crazy, but even if I could, I wouldn't leave. I've never felt much for anyone, it's been too hard to try to, but you're different." I gave him a peck on his cold cheek.

…

_There, things are kinda quiet for now and Edward and Bella can start working on their relationship. Things rarely go right for them though, because they never did find James, right? O.o_

_Review, if you'd like to! ^.^_


	14. A Storm's Coming

_Hello everyone! It's been a while, but I'm back with a fresh new chapter for all my fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I got bored with this story and I wrote others and I was busy with school. Now I'm determined to write the rest of this one. I plan on finishing it before the summer is over but if I don't, then _:P, _because I can finish it anytime I want to! I'll try to not take too long though..._

…

A Storm's Coming

_Bella_

After our little "talk" we walked into the living room where the rest of his family was. As I glanced at each of them I remembered a little piece from last night. I remembered them talking amongst themselves quickly, but I still recognized their voices nonetheless.

Edward and I sat down on the loveseat together while the others made themselves comfortable on the couch and chairs.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't really know these people unless something important was going on. Sure, I had met them (Well, everyone but Carlisle and Esme) on more than one occasion at school, but that was because Edward made them be nice to me. Then, I got to visit their house when Edward had saved me from getting raped. And then there was the time I had to make a trip to the hospital where Carlisle was my doctor. We had never got to just talk and get to know one another on a normal level.

I didn't think it was going to really happen now either. Everyone had their important meeting face on.

Edward stood up and made his "I'm going to say something important" stance. It's not the first time I've seen that stance.

"Whether we like it or not, Bella is _obviously_ here to stay until we get James and his mate under control. Laurent has been suspected to have run off to hide with a clan in Alaska, but James and Victoria are clearly still here somewhere in Washington. We just don't know where yet." Edward explained. Everyone listened intently while Rosalie didn't look happy to be there. The way she glared at her perfect nails scared me a little. I bet that glare was meant for someone else in particular.

"If we changed her now we wouldn't have this problem." Emmett said happily. Rosalie turned her death glare to him and whispered something in Emmett's ear. His odd eyes widened and he crossed his legs.

"That's just wrong," I heard Emmett mumble. Jasper stifled a laugh. Alice shushed him and gripped his hand.

I didn't want to be changed into a vampire. Unlike some people, I liked being human and being able to taste foods other than blood. I wanted to go out in the sunlight without having to worry about people noticing me.

Unfortunately, the others didn't seem to agree with my thoughts.

"That would work." Everyone basically agreed in unison. Carlisle was the only one who didn't seem to be completely on board with this that didn't look complete outraged. He was my current hero right now.

"That would indeed work, but what does Bella think about all of this? She's only seventeen and already all of this has happened to her since we meddled in her life. Who are we to decide what's best for her?" He argued. I smiled mentally, but tried to keep my game face on. At least somebody was on my side.

"We're just trying to protect her, Carlisle." Edward retorted.

"How is that _protecting_ her?" He demanded with a straight face. Edward narrowed his eyes at him while he tried to think.

"Well, James can't hurt her if she's a newborn. She can protect hers-

"We can protect her without having to go through all of this." Carlisle interrupted, standing up to face Edward.

"What if she wants to protect herself? Then you'd be acting selfish." Edward growled. Carlisle kept his cool, not even seeming to get angry. Edward, on the other hand, was getting very irritated.

"You forget your place, Edward. This is your fault. I wasn't the one who got her kidnapped." Carlisle said calmly. Edward, at a loss for words, sat down beside me. I took his hand in mine for comfort and he squeezed it hard. It hurt. A lot.

"Now, I personally think that Bella should choose whether or not she wants to be changed anytime soon. Does anybody object to that?" He asked. None of them did.

Carlisle faced me. "Bella, what do _you_ want?"

And just like that, everyone was staring at me. It was especially discomforting to watch Edward watching me so closely. He was right in my face, calmly waiting for an answer even though I knew what he wanted me to say. I wanted to say no, but I didn't want to completely dismiss it with them looking at me like this. It was starting to give me a panic attack. I could tingling in my cheeks.

"I-I … I'll be back." I admitted and headed upstairs into the bathroom.

…

_Edward_

Bella ran up to the bathroom with a flustered face and clammy hands. I could hear her throwing up as we waited for her in the living room.

"Maybe … we shouldn't have stared her down?" Emmett asked. Jasper chuckled again. He's easily humored by Emmett's questions with the obvious answers.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jazz, _not_ a good time to be _laughing_ at him!" She snapped. Jasper closed his eyes and laughed inwardly.

"I'll go talk to her." I said and headed up. She had left the door open so I just walked up behind her.

"You alright, Bella?" I asked without warning. She screamed and whirled around.

"Holy- what the hell, Edward? You didn't even knock!" Bella screamed, wiping her mouth with both hands. I had forgotten her human ears couldn't hear me approaching. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked, trying her best to be angry. I could see hints of a relaxed smile at the corner of her lips.

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny." I said. Bella rolled her eyes. "You going to be alright, Bella?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. What am I supposed to say? 'Sure! I'll give up what's left of my human life and join the immortal life with someone I haven't known a year!' It's more complicated than that." Bella seethed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me as tight as she could, which wasn't very hard. It was still sweet though. I hugged her back, trying not to squeeze as much as I could.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you, but you're a first for our family."

"What do you mean?" She mumbled through my sweater.

"You're the first one in our family that actually gets to choose whether or not to become a vampire. I was turned when I was dying of Spanish influenza, my mother asked Carlisle to change me before she died. And the others were in their own deathly situations. Only Alice and Jasper have been changed by other vampires. They had decided to join us and they've just grown on us." I explained as I watched her nuzzle my chest. Bella inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good." Bella blurted out. I stopped myself from laughing again.

"You smell good too, Bella." I replied, still trying not to laugh. I could feel the way my chest shook as the laughter thrashed in me. She looked up at me, obviously not amused.

"Don't laugh at me!" She snapped, glaring into my eyes. I looked at her with the smile she seemed to like so much. Bella bit her lip and leaned in closer.

"How can I be mad when you look at me like that?" Bella admitted.

"I love it when you bite your lip awkwardly." I said dorkishly.

Then I kissed her for the first time, even though her mouth had a tinge of puke in it.

I had never kissed a human (nor one that had just puked) before, so this was a really new experience. And, oddly enough, I loved every second of it. Her lips were so soft and warm and my grip on her tightened significantly. Her blood raced through her heart quickly as she embraced me and locked her arms around my neck.

Time didn't slow, as they say in all the ridiculous newer books and movies, but I did feel different. This was better than the few things I could remember about my human life. It was even better than the last time I saw my healthy mother's face with her green eyes and rich hair. I was truly enraptured with this girl. I didn't want to ever let her go.

After a moment, I let Bella pull away. She was breathing heavily with her hands up against my chest. I was just standing there, not restricting by human breathing needs.

"Wow," Bella breathed. Apparently, she had enjoyed it just as much as I did. Her breathing slowly began normalizing as we stood there in silence.

"You feeling better now?" I asked, grinning mischievously. She looked at me with a nod.

"Yeah, and now I've made my decision. No, I'm staying human for as long as I want to and _if_ I change my mind, you'll be the first to know." Bella replied, sounding a lot stronger now that she had thrown up and kissed a vampire. That wasn't exactly the answer _I_ wanted, but she'd come around eventually. I know she would.

_Hey Ed, you done comforting her yet_, Alice asked.

_Yeah, what do you want_? I replied, hating the fact I could read thoughts right now. I kinda wanted to have a moment alone with Bella, but what can you do?

I could hear Alice's excited giggle.

_A storm's coming. A _big_ one_! I caught on immediately and grinned.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Edward, that grin's scaring me. What's going on?" She admitted.

"Sorry Bella. However, do you like watching sports, by any chance?" I laughed.

…

_Haven't read any good stories lately, but just check out my community on here if you're looking for another read while you're waiting for an update of any story!_

^.^


End file.
